Vineyard
by wormwoodwine
Summary: When two nemeses become next door neighbors,...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun was shining. The light seem to have engaged in a fierce battle with the cold. During the winter, all of the signs lifted people spirit up.

"Mr. Shuichi, we're very glad that you accept our offer." The man in a suit said while shaking Akai's hand. "As you already know, N.S is a busy company, I expect you at work early tomorrow."

"I understood." Akai calmly said with a little smile. After the organization's demise, he retired as an FBI agent and a security consultant seem like the best position to build a family.

The meeting was brief so not more than an hour after, he arrived home with the smell of fresh baked cookies startling his senses.

"What are you doing?" He hugged his wife from behind, careful not to surprise her. Yes, she was his wife. It might be hard to believe that just a year ago he thought she was dead. Apparently, the woman who died in the bank robbery wasn't Akemi. And she had been hiding ever since. That person was no longer an unnamed demon anymore. However, the story was for another day.

The most surprising thing was the one who had been planning Akemi's death is no other than Vermouth (with some help from Gin, shockingly). Their departure was sudden, since then those names faded in the wind. Four year had passed already; maybe he would leave the ghosts alone.

"I thought that we could make something delicious and greet our neighbors." Akemi placed the cookies on a plate. They had bought a house in a quiet neighborhood. It was quite expensive but you can't put a price on peace. With the money Akai had been saving up in his undercover days and his new salary, money wouldn't be a problem. "Now, don't do that in front of the kid."

"What kid?" Akai asked, still didn't fully understand what was going on?

Akemi gestured toward the couch in the living room. Sat there, a little girl about 3 years old, watched the two adults in a quite a manner.

"Who is she?" Akai asked. He couldn't believe that he didn't know there was another person here, even if the said person was a child. He observed her closely. The girl had long blonde slightly curly hair with bright blue eyes. And she looked quite familiar, but his memory couldn't place her anywhere.

"My name is Kate, I live next door." She took a sip of tea and answered. Had you ever heard of a kid drunk tea voluntarily? He knew he hadn't.

"I met her while I was on the way home and she helped me a bit." Akemi explained, took off the apron. She was new and an adorable child offered to help her carry the grocery was most definitely welcomed.

She was cute, no doubt. But there was something odd about her. Something was bugging him.

"Oh, it's late. I have to go." Kate looked at her watch and panic. "My dad will yell at me. He's quite cranky." She then hurriedly ran toward the door without forgetting waving at Akemi.

Akai smiled at that. _I am just being paranoid_.

The house opposite of theirs didn't have a bell so they settled with a knock.

Guess who answered the door.

"Yes?" A man with long blonde hair, wore a turtleneck sweater said, with a cookie still in his mouth. Eyes met eyes. Both parties were too shock to say anything. The man slammed the doors in Akai's face and yelled. "VERMOUTH!"

Gin was sure that woman had something to do with it. There was no way she didn't know about this. After nearly twenty years working (and other stuff) together, Gin knew how powerful that woman really is. The world saw her as a cunning slimy snake that got away with everything. In truth, she was the descendant of the most ancient power full line. Her family was almost like the royal of all criminals. And the destruction of Black Organization was only a test to prove that she deserved the family name.

Vermouth calmly lifted her daughter up and smirked. "You know that it's rude to slam the door at the guest, right?"

"GUEST! You call that bastard a GUEST." Gin was fuming. No, fuming was the understatement of the year.

Vermouth put a finger on her mouth, made a face. "Shh! You're scaring her."

"What's wrong with him? They're quite nice actually." Kate curiously asked.

"You mean beside his ego." The giggle and ignorance only added more gas into the burning fire. "I take that you met them."

"Yes, Akemi offered me cookies." Then she turned her eyes to Gin. "Unlike someone." Her (regret to say) father was a great cook. However, he only made enough for himself and only when necessary. He would rather order pizza than cook anything.

"Stop that bullshit! Don't tell me that you didn't know." He finally lost it.

_Well, game's over then._ Vermouth said with an all-knowing smile. Oh gosh, how much Gin hated that look on her face. "You said you didn't want to know, remember?"

It was about a week ago. In the death of the night, Gin held the equally sweaty body closer to him.

"I heard that Akai is married." Vermouth suddenly mentioned. Gin got quite annoyed. He was very happy, not to mention satisfied until that name popped up.

"He can go to hell for all I care." Gin snarled.

"So you don't want anything to do with him then?" Vermouth said, inwardly smirking.

"You really have to say that." All he wanted to do was sleep. Was it too much to ask for?

That brought you back to the present.

"How could I take anything seriously?" He loathed that self-satisfied look on her face.

"Too bad." Vermouth's smirk only grew brighter.

"I hate you." Gin gritted.

"I know." She placed a victory kiss on the corner of his mouth while Kate made a sound similar to puking. "Go say something to him. Dinner's getting cold."

Gin was pissed off and annoyed. That woman got the nerve to treat him just like toy for her amusement. The door opened with a little more force than necessary. He glared at the newlywed couple, snatched the cookie basket from Akai's hand, took a minute to glare some more then slammed the door… again.

It took them a little time for everything to sink in.

"That…went well." Akemi timidly said.

"Gin is my neighbor."

She nodded.

"He has a daughter (a lovely one at that)."

She nodded again.

"And…He CAN COOK."

She covered her ear.

The wall was thin enough for the couple to hear all the yelling inside.

You could tell Akai to kill a fly from a mile away. He would do it perfectly. But if you asked him to make an omelet, well you could wish you stomach some good luck.

It seemed like Gin is not the only one with an ego problem.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a theory in the justice system. Many criminal syndicates were destroyed mysteriously. A wanted fugitive, who had dodged capture for years, suddenly gave himself up and asked for immunity in exchange for a list of serious criminals. Then someone thought that all of those events related. Some sort of a purge. However, it was just a theory.

At least, Akai used to think so. Many things that happened in the last several years changed his perspective. Why didn't that woman age? At first, everyone thought it was because of the APTX 4869. But Shiho explained to them that even when the victim shrinks, they still grow up normally. Moreover, the drug had just completed several years before the incident. There was no way she could have enough time to grow into adulthood.

"Akai! Akai!"

"What?" Akai looked at his wife-concerned face and tapped the ashes from his cigarette. Akemi knew that he rarely smoked and one he did it never was a good thing.

"You were just zoned out." She explained.

"A lot of thing's on my mind." Akai softly said, tried to minimize her worry.

"How was your first day at work?" Sensing the tense atmosphere, she changed the subject.

He let out a sigh. "A little bore. But that was to be expected." He used to field work not paper work. In truth, it wasn't entirely paper work. But the lack of action was uncomfortable.

"You get used to it." She gave him the sympathetic look, then gently placed her hands on his shoulder, and gave him a massage. You could see the frown on his face disappear.

"There's still some daylight. Let's take a walk." Akai proposed.

"Now that you mentioned it. We haven't really taken a good look around." Akemi added. With all the moving and departing, they hardly had any time to go about and simply enjoy their new life - a life without any violence or mayhem.

Thinking about violence, living next to experience assassins didn't look promising. Akai frown at the thought, remembered the encounter yesterday. He had an expression that the others didn't want to cause any trouble_. Cross my finger and hope for the best then._

There were a couple people walking their dogs. They exchanged some pleasantries, a few smiles here, a few nods there. They were still the new comers need to leave good impression on people.

"Akemi!"

The couple turned around and found a certain blonde kid waving at them. I seem like the awful weather didn't affect her enthusiasm at all.

"Who is your little friend here?" Akemi bent a bit. The girl next to her also had blonde hair but it was short and straight.

"This is Sarah. She is my best friend." Kate proudly admitted.

"Hi." The girl called Sarah timidly said, barely audible. In front of Akai are two completely opposite personalities. One is bright and shine, the other is dark and gloomy.

"What are you doing alone in the park?" Akai had his doubt. It isn't normal for the parent (even though they are criminals) to leave their 3 year old daughter and her friend alone.

"Dad went for ice cream already." Kate answered, still happy to see the nice couple from yesterday. She didn't understand why her father hated them so much. But it looked like they have known each other for years.

Gin and ice cream had never existed in the same sentence since the first time Akai met him. He didn't even think that possible until now. It started as a giggle, then soon Akai burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that his stomach hurt.

"It's cold. How can you eat ice cream in this weather?" Sarah complained, rubbing her hands together.

"Don't worry! I'll eat double." Kate assured her.

_You planned this._ Everyone suddenly had the same thought except the one still laughing his shock off.

"So you won't mind if I drop one, right?" A voice said.

Before anyone could react, a vanilla ice cube fell exactly on Akai's head.

"Oops! I'm so clumsy." Gin made it as sarcastic as one can imagine right after he let go the rest of the ice cream.

The man was burning with rage, balling his hands into a fist. "What are you? Twelve?"

"You know how hard it was to get ice cream in this cold?" Gin grumbled, handing the last ice cream to Kate.

"I love you." Kate was practically glowing, licking still.

"Yeah! Right." He snorted at that.

Beside the angry man, Akemi let out a giggle. This took Akai by surprise.

"What's funny?" He curiously asked.

"You looked a little…" She couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Did I have ice cream on my face?" He quickly searched his pocket and pulled out the handkerchief. She laughed harder when he wiped ice cream off his hair. It was funny to see the normally composed, calm man lost his patience and yelling from the top of his breath. Not to mention covered in ice cream by the hand of his nemesis.

Akemi reached forward and took the handkerchief from his hand. Then she helped him with his cleaning quest.

The lovey dovey scene in front of Gin sent goose bumps all over his torso. Somehow, he felt like puking and cold at the same time. "Go home. It's late." He yelled, turning to the girls.

"I thought you promised mom a cheese cake?" Kate reminded.

He completely forgot that. "We stopped by the market first." He added, tried to hide his mistake.

Akai was smirking. "Look like, Vermouth got him whipped good_._" He whispered under his breath.

"I don't understand the whipped part, but if you mean she can get him to do whatever she want, then you probably right!" Kate whispered small enough so that no one else besides Akai could hear.

Her voice sent the shiver down his spine. _How could she hear it?_

Akemi tugged on his sleeve, oblivious to the conversation. "Come on, we have to buy some grocery too."


	3. chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Gin, why didn't we go to the supermarket?" Akemi curiously inquired, pointed in the opposite direction. The supermarket was only ten minutes walking away and they were heading toward a small kiosk.

"It's cheaper here." Gin said matter of fact, which drew gawking eyes from his formal colleague. "I do live here." He irritatingly retorted.

The kiosk was small but they could find everything they needed. Although there wasn't that vary grocery compare to the market, it was good enough.

Brr brr. Gin could feel the phone vibrating in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"You can't pick Sarah up."

Gin pinched the bridge of his nose. _That's what I get for trying to be a good dad._ "I took her to your work then."

"You can go home on your own, right?" He turned to Kate .

"Yeah." She agreed. None of them paid attention to the newcomers.

"What? You let a 3 year old girl walk alone in this hour." Akai said, couldn't believe how ignorance Gin was. The sun had set. Even with the light, the streets were still dark, not to mention the cold.

"Fine, walk her home." Gin annoyingly ended the matter.

The group split up. Akai helped the kid carry all of the baking stuff and headed back.

"Nobody's home?" Akai asked, realizing that there was a little light from the house.

"Mom should be home by now." Kate answered just as confused. She left the house early in the morning and promised to prepare the dinner.

They nervously entered the house.

"Gin, can you cook?" A voice weakly called out, startled everyone. "Oh, Akai, Akemi!" Vermouth sat up from the couch, a hot towel in one hand, recognized the guests.

"Mom! You're sick?" Kate worriedly asked, run toward her mother.

"Just some migraines. Don't worry." She assured her. "Have you eaten anything?"

"Not yet." The girl replied, still sitting by her side.

"Maybe I can fix her something?" Akemi suggested. Vermouth had taken care of her in the past, this is the least she can do.

"Thank you. There's some dry pasta in the kitchen." She accepted the offer since she was barely in any shape to cook anything.

"Where's the light switch?" Akemi asked but Akai stopped her.

"People having migraines can be sensitive toward light and sound." He explained. This was probably why it was so dark in here. Kate quickly turned the light in the kitchen on and showed the couple where everything was.

"The tomatoes are on the left side of the fridge."

"There's the sugar and salt." She pointed at the cabinet.

Vermouth got back to lie on the couch with a hot towel wrung across her face. Her daughter was in good hands.

"Why don't you have dinner here too?" Kate suggested. They still had all the groceries from that kiosk and they had to cook here anyway, so why don't kill two birds with one stone.

"You're right! But…" Akai hesitated. She got a good point, but the fact that this is Gin house. He didn't feel comfortable eating her.

"They won't mind." Akemi happily obliged. _Actually, Gin will mind but that won't be a problem._ She thought.

"How can you be so sure?" Now, Akai was curious.

"When I was (faking her death), you know. There was one day…"

The safe house located in the wood. No one would go there. The door opened with a creak scare Akemi to death.

Amuro looked the frightened face in front of him and softly assure. "Don't worry. I'm a friend. You can call me bourbon."

"You knew about me." Akemi was still somewhat uneasy. The code name rang a bell. But she had never met him.

"Not just me." Amuro added, put the grocery down on a table. "Gin too."

Akemi let her mouth drop. Gin was in on about this. He was the last person anyone would doubt of betrayal.

"You didn't think you could fool him, right?" Amuro was surprised too. The girl just nodded.

"What's with all the stuff?" She inquired, recovered from the sock.

"Gin made a bet with Vermouth. You can guess who win. Bourbon was greatly amused. He would love to see the look on Gin's face when he cooked for him.

Not long after that, two familiar figures appeared. Gin looked at Akemi and said. "I have to cook for her too." It was bad enough already. But then his face lit up. It was like Christmas come early. "We only bought enough food for three."

"I thought you would bring that up." Vermouth remarked. "That's why this house always packs with food."

Gin practically sulked all night.

Akemi couldn't help smiling thinking about the most fear agent of the organization sulking. She could partially understand why Vermouth loves teasing him so much. Akai would give anything to see Gin's sulk.

With all the good reason, they decided to have dinner right here.

"Should we make something for your mom?" Akemi mentioned.

"No, it's dad's job." Kate politely declined, smiling.

The answer stunned the couple a little.

When Gin arrived home, the first thing he saw was his nemesis and wife eating together with his daughter. "Why are you still here?" He angrily yelled from across the house.

"Could you keep it down?" Vermouth weakly whispered. The headache didn't ease any bit.

The moment he heard her voice, he knew. Vermouth can feel Gin's glare burn a hole in her back. She lifted the corner of the towel covering her eyes and said playfully. "What? No I told you so."

He can't believe that woman still manage mocking him.

"I thought glaring would be enough since I told you that so many times before." He sarcastically retorted, gritting his teeth in order not to yell. He combed his hand through her hair and asked. "Did you take anything?"

"Just aspirin." She answered; recover her face with the towel. "Tug Kate to bed, will you?"

Gin nodded and went to the kitchen. The three were cleaning up. "Brush your teeth and go to bed. I don't want to hear any whining today." He said matter of fact. It was annoying enough that he had to take the girl across the city.

"Mom's okay?" She worriedly asked, help carry the dishes to the washing machine.

"If she had actually listened to me, it wouldn't have been that bad." He barked as mad as ever. In truth, mad was an understatement of the year. That woman wasn't feeling well in the morning. He warned her that she might get migraine if she went out. And did she get one? Yes. Who ended up taking care of her? Him. It wasn't that he opposed the job. Actually, he enjoyed it. (The idea of a woman completely at his mercy is quite appealing). But he loathed seeing the miserable look on her face. Vermouth and miserable sounded foreign to his ear.

He quickly boiled the water, then hushed the girl to bed.

Akai pulled out a handkerchief to dry his hand. "How did you deal with it?" Migraine could last from minutes to hours and could repeated up to four times a month.

"You mean when I was on a job?" Vermouth noted. "Migraine or broken ribs, there is no different."

Akai's face fell to the floor. He knew exactly what she was referring to since he was the one break those ribs.

"I don't hold grudges. If I do every time someone shot me, I'll be bust already." She calmly explained. The towel had cooled off so the comfort source became the annoying source. Either you have a hot towel or a cold one, everything in the middle is just irritating.

A hot towel suddenly dropped on her face. Vermouth knew right away that Gin did it on purpose. Probably because she wasted her energy talking to the man, he hated most. She replaced the cool off towel and gave it to Gin.

He shield her view from Akai and asked softly. "Want to eat anything?"

"Where's that cheese cake you promised?" She playfully inquired.

"You're kidding?" He said in disbelieve.

"Nope!" The woman assured him with shining blue eyes. Then Gin gave up.

"Fine! I'll make that fucking cake." He barked.

"No swearing around the kid." She kept on teasing, knowing full well that it annoys the hell out of him.

"She's asleep already." Gin retorted.

Akai felt like he had intruded something very personal.

"And Gin!" She called out.

"What?" He barked.

"Do make something for yourself." She softly required.

_Intruder indeed._ Akai quietly confirmed in his head.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Warning for sexual intercourse.**

**Chapter 4:**

Gin tapped Vermouth slightly on the cheek. "Wake up!" He put the cake on the table with a fork besides.

Now, he realized that she must have dozed off while waiting. Even with the fastest way he knew, it still took hours for a cake to be ready. He was sure the damn woman did it just to annoy the hell out of him. She took it as a hobby a something.

Anyhow, it's hard to sleep with a pounding headache so if she was able to nap, meant the pain had gone. Gin sighed then sat quietly on the edge of the table, watching her groggily come out of her dream.

Vermouth blinked away any sleepy trait. Her gaze went back and forth between Gin and the cake. "You actually made it."

Gin suddenly empathized with the bull in a match. How furious it must have been to have a red flag waving constantly at you? Never before did he feel the urge to strangle someone. But the last time he did that, they ended up doing something else. So it doesn't work (the way it supposed to). "You told me too!" He gritted each word.

"Since when were you such a good boy?" Vermouth purposely ignored Gin's burning anger, picked up the fork and enjoyed some freshly baked lemon cake.

He worried about her and that how she appreciated. Kindness be damned. He was somewhat lost in his thought until his stomach loudly protest, pulled him back to reality. He didn't have a chance to fill it up with anything.

Smiling at that, Vermouth offered him a fork full of cake. "You know you want to!"

Gin wasn't focus on the cake but to the fact there was some white cream stuck on her lips and that he wanted to lick them off so badly.

"You guys still up?" Kate appeared at the stair, curiously looking at her parent. Gin quickly pulled himself together, kept his back facing her.

The child being a good girl that she was ran toward her mother. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine honey!" She assured after pecking her on the cheek. "Trouble sleeping."

"Yeah, I thought drinking some water may help." Kate shyly admitted, then realized the food on the table. "Urg! I have already brushed my teeth."

"I'll save some for you." She offered, knowing what the girl wanted. "How about reading some books? You can pick one of mine!"

She lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?" She had never been allowed to touch her mom collection. Since some of them are not appropriate for children and she had never been able to sneak pass her mom. Who was she kidding anyway?

"But you can only read the book you can reach!" Vermouth laid down her conditions.

"OK." Without further ado, the girl ran as fast as possible upstairs.

Vermouth resumed her former position. "Come on, eat something."

"No!" Gin raised his voice. In truth, he does want to eat but it wasn't the cake.

Thought Gin was acting like a stubborn boy, she playfully pushed ."You know you want to."

Accept defeat, he leaned forward and took a bite, imagine what her mouth taste like. It has been a while since he last felt it. The bitter, power taste of a martini.

A smug expression blossomed on her face. Vermouth picked the cherry, carefully licked the cream off it before savor its taste. His pant tightened at the sound of it.

It was a final straw. There was so much a man can take.

Before she could react, Gin swiftly removed the plate on her hand and settled himself between her legs.

"Kate…"

Gin cut her words with his wolf like grin. "Then don't make any noise."

"But I'm…"

"I'll make it quick." His hands didn't stay still. By the time Gin finished talking, he also finished tossing her underwear away. He left the skirt and blouse alone. He wouldn't want to traumatize his daughter too much if unfortunately anything happened.

Vermouth made a mental note to eat her cake in private or… in public with many people. Either one will do.

Meal had been served. But Vermouth didn't look too happy with the situation. And he knew he wouldn't win if the pleasure wasn't mutual. Gin sneaked a hand under her blouse, carefully unhooked her bra then removed it without having to take off the outer garment.

He earned a small gasp at that. She wasn't expecting this since she could feel his manhood poking at her side. Gin wasn't a patient man for foreplay and all. Although they were living together, he rarely showed any emotion other than irritating let alone this.

He surprised himself too as he caressed every inch of her exposed breast with his tongue, leaving bruises here and there.

"Mom! Can I read the book on the second self?" Kate energetically shouted from upstairs, interrupting her enjoyment.

Gin chose just the moment to thrust into her.

"Of course." She amazingly managed without giving away any suspicion.

It took all of her talent and experience as an actress to keep her voice from quivering. Blood dripping from her lips.

_Damn it, Gin!_ She silently cursed.

He didn't let her clawing to his back like usual. Gin had lifted her leg and rested it on his shoulder. Vermouth had no other choice but to grip the couch for support. Watching her struggling just fueled his thrill further. The thrill of getting caught and the thrill of rendering such a prideful woman helpless.

The thrust wasn't just fast. He pulled all the way out then rammed it hard accurately hitting her sweet spot every time.

Vermouth had always led the way even in a disadvantage position. But not this time.

Sensing her muscle tighten around his, Gin didn't want the joy to end like this. He took time to thrust the last one slowly, frustratingly. Just when she climaxed, he mustered his last strength to lick the blood off her lips. Only then did he allow himself to release.

Two people intertwined, trying to catch the breath. Vermouth whispered in his ear tiredly. "You'll have to carry me up."

"Wait a minute." He replied; shift his position so that he wouldn't be crushing her with his weight. Kate was probably wandering around her parent room. He wouldn't be able to explain her mother state of clothing. (Not to mention some noticeable white stuff sticking on her skirt.) And if she got curious, went down, it'd be worse. Vermouth's underwear still lied around somewhere in the living room. He lost track of them the moment he got them off their owner's body.

Tomorrow, he would have to get up early and clean the mess. Pray to god that they didn't stain the couch.

For the first time, they just lying there and enjoy the other warming present.

Neither Vermouth nor Gin was the cuddling type. In the beginning, their relationship was strictly professional. Sex was just a way to blow up some steam. Even after forming up a family, the rules were the same. You slept on your side and I slept on mine. Nothing was intimate or romantic about it.

/

"Good day at work!" Akemi said as Akai got on his car. Today was a sunny one. Everything was simply perfect until he heard.

"Hey! Good morning." Gin greeted, picking up the newspaper.

_The hell was that!_ He growled under his breath.

Akemi politely replied while Akai was still gawking at Gin. "Good morning."

Kate made her present known by waving at them with her gloomy face.

"What's wrong?" Akemi concernedly asked. Vermouth's condition last night worried her.

"Mom doesn't feel well and dad is happy." She poured her heart out.

"He has been smiling nonstop. Creepy." Kate commented.

Akemi was just as confused. "I wonder why. He looked worried yesterday."

Akai knew why though. How could he not? He was a man too and that bastard's face practically written "got laid" on it.

He let out a sigh at the thought, didn't dare to speak his mind. Although it was strange that Vermouth let Gin do whatever he wanted. Or maybe he was just a bastard.

/

Back home.

"Mom! How are you feeling?" It was noon already. She had never waked up this late.

"I'm fine." She cupped her daughter face. "I didn't get much sleep. That's all."

"Er? Why?"

"Your father didn't let me." She said innocently enough. It was high time for revenge. If Gin thought he could get away with it then he didn't know her so well.

Gin looked like a vein was going to burst. His hands turned into fist.

"What?" She smiled daringly at him. "It was the truth."

"How could you?" Kate gritted.

"Don't be too hard on him." Vermouth said merrily which irritated him more.

From then on, Kate hadn't spoken a word to her father. If it was just the silent treatment, she wouldn't be the daughter of two assassins.

An unfortunate dropping of a kettle, which conveniently burnt his feet. Or a misplace knife on the couch. Things like this keep happened almost too often. The worst part was he didn't know when did she set those up. Vermouth was playing the innocent spectator throughout the whole ordeal.

Gin tried. He did try everything to stop. From bribing.

"Ice cream."

But she just threw him a glare and walked away.

To looking twice before sitting or doing anything in that matter.

By the dinnertime with a body full of injuries, Gin gave up. "Go talk to your kid!"

"Why is she always my kid when she didn't do what you want?" Vermouth playfully inquired, look up from the newspaper.

Gin defeatingly swallowed his pride and begged (kind of). "Just do something."

"Then I won." She pecked him on the cheek and claimed her victory.

Five minutes later, the girl was talking to him again though Gin still maintained a safe distance.

"What did you tell her?" He couldn't contain his curiosity anymore.

"Enough to get you off the hook." She answered which didn't sound like an answer at all.

Gin's face darkened. He should have made that woman beg. If he had done that, it wouldn't have felt like such a failure.

/

Bonus:

Question: Why does Gin keep saying that he hates Vermouth?

Answer (Kate): If it was true, then why I'm here? (Obviously)

(Failure of Durex, perhaps?)

/

Question: What would Vermouth react if Gin slept with someone?

Answer(Vermouth): Use protection!

/

Gin's most disturbing experiences.

Kate found his condom stash and used them as a


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Fresh start held a special alluring effect toward criminals. They didn't ask for much, just a peaceful, quiet life. That said could be wrong, though. Imagine your kid bragging about your nemeses in your face be anything but torment, no matter how charming your life seem to be.

"Dad! Do you know Japanese add honorifics after their name?" Kate excitedly reviewed the knowledge on the breakfast table, apparently oblivious to her father's displeasure.

Vermouth didn't appear to be the least bit offended by her daughter's fondness, listened attentively. The woman had a soft spot for happily married couple after all, saw the Kudos for example. She had been supported their son and their future daughter in law through unspeakable hardship. Not that she didn't give a damn about Gin's feeling, but that Vermouth didn't approve of his grudge. However, she often found it more amusing than annoying. But that was to be questionable.

Gin shoving the rest of his food in haste. Couldn't wait to be out of hearing distance from whatever praising possible about one Akai Shuichi?

"Where are you going?" The girl peered up, see him walking out.

"Smoke!" Gin curtly answer, not trusting himself from keeping his anger in check. Out on the street, it was getting harder and harder to smoke in Britain these days. With the worst luck ever, he patted his pocket to find it empty. And he already used up all of the nicotine patches. Scratch his head in frustration, Gin turned around to find the object of his cursing offering a smoke.

"Here!" Akai didn't actually smoke but he kept a pack or two for business attempt.

Gin mentally berated himself. He must have spotted him from next door. Sometimes he discarded the fact they live in the same neighborhood.

After a pregnant pause, none of the men moved. Akai broke the silence, showing his real intention. "I want a truce."

"I didn't recall doing anything harmful." Gin didn't take the bait, replied snidely.

"You knew what I'm talking about." The sniper finally tired of playing games. "I can feel your glare within the mile."

Another silence.

Akai sighed. He didn't think he would have to use this card. In truth, he couldn't imagine living till the day he blackmailed Gin (more like take advantage, but that sound wrong on many levels). "At least for Kate."

Although the man showed nothing but indifference toward his child, Akai knew Gin would have killed for her.

"Don't get your hope up." He snatched a cigarette and fluidly lighted up.

"I expect nothing less." A triumphant smile broadened his face. "Then my wife wants you to join us for supper."

"What!" Gin shouted, almost drop his hard earned cigarette.

"I mean your… family." With a little difficulty and restrain, Akai spitted out the word. "But they already agreed so that left you."

"You didn't want to disappoint Kate, did you?" He added.

In truth, Akemi always felt like she owned them. The dinner was her idea. And as you knew her wishes is Akai's command. He didn't have a faintest idea how to at first. Then Vermouth gave him some tips.

_Imagine convincing a mob boss. Surely you had plenty practice in that area._ She advised.

He replayed his strategy. _Meant spare no expense to get what you want._

Much to Gin frustration, he winded up in Akai's house, to be more specific, in the kitchen. It all began with Akai being a loving husband, offered some help preparing supper. Passion combined with poor skill is a recipe for disaster.

"You knew how to chop someone's limp off and you don't know how to cut meat." Gin roared.

"There's something wrong with the knife." Akai quickly defended though it didn't sound very convincing. It also didn't help that he destroy quite an amount of food.

The argument scared the light out of Akemi. Maybe putting them in the room together wasn't a very good idea. Two former assassins with a history of hatred, knives in hands, looked like a scene from a bloody movie.

"OUT!" Fed up with Akai's clumsiness, he gave his final demand.

Anger fueling in him, Akai didn't back down a bit. "You don't get to order me in my own home."

"Akai, please." Akemi begged, tear pooling up in her eyes.

That did the trick. He gave in let out a soft sigh and retreated to the living room.

"I'm so sorry…" Before Akemi even finished her breath, Gin cut in rolled up his sleeves.

"Not another word." He didn't like the fact that they went around his back in the first place. Somehow, he smelt Vermouth sticky paws on this whole get together thing. It was suspicious enough that the woman had to conduct some business and most likely be late for this, whatever you called it.

After preparing whatever left, they finished a passable meal. But still the worst had yet to come. Gin emerged from the kitchen, finding Kate sitting in Akai's lap, laughing from a joke he said. His fist clenched, nail digging into his palm.

The guy got to make a mess and enjoyed himself with his daughter nonetheless. He should have used to this. He thought sarcastically. Watching his women ended up on someone else arm. But he wasn't going to destroy the fragile truce they managed just because it hit to close to home. Suck it up.

They settled, eating the food. Although the other tried to make up for his complete detachment in making small talk, the tension from his side could be cut by a knife.

"Dad! Pass on the salt, please." An innocent required.

"What? You don't have hand." He didn't meant to sound harsh.

"I do! But it wasn't long enough." The girl was clearly piss off, gave back as good as she got.

Sensing a storm coming up, Akai quickly fulfilled the demand. "Here!"

"Thank you!" Kate smiled at Akai sweetly, much to Gin's annoying. But she wasn't going to leave it at that. "You could learn a thing or two, you know. Being more of a … gentlemen." Knife drove deeper into his wound.

Gin snapped. "Right! Gentlemen! Gentlemen enjoyed lap dance in strip club."

He broke the unspoken rules. When you hanged out with your pals, whatever you did, remained with your pals, not their wives, even though you hated that said pals.

"That's not fair. I was under cover." Akai slammed his hands on the table, almost knocked off the glass. The club they went was a typical one in the USA, meant dances and nothing else. But it did give off bad air.

He turned his attention toward Akemi. She did her best not to sound distraught. "I… understand. Excuse me." With that said, Akemi ran off inside.

"You coerced into going. What do you think Vermouth will say?" Rage blinded his usual sharp observation by regarding their relationship like any normal one.

"Try nothing." Both men bared their teeth, ready for an assault.

As soon as Vermouth opened the door, she regretted.

Gin called out, emphasized the last word. "You here! Remember the strip club. The one that you _owned_."

The sound of a dropping needle could be heard.

She was tired. Her joints ached from standing too long. She didn't plan for any of this nonsense. "How many times do I have to say that I don't own anything?"

Gin had been frustrated for days. He would pull it out own anybody got in the way of his wrath. "So they just happen to send you commission every month?"

"Wait a minute!" Akai cut off the argument. "You knew she knew and you still went." This is absurd.

"He was trying to rub it in my face." She let her coat slide off, take time to fold it neatly.

"I guess it didn't work out for him." Vermouth concluded with a smirk, never one to lose a battle.

Akai recalled that night well. Everything was perfectly fine but after a while, a security brought a box for Gin and he pissed off. When the girl touched him, he broke her arm. He did wonder how they got out unharmed then.

He retorted spitefully. "You got the nerve to…"

"I was simply suggested for your protection." And she calmly replied as if she got it all written down.

Akai suddenly sympathized with his nemeses. A man to a man. He didn't know how Gin could possibly deal with these "suggestion".

"Protection my..."

Vermouth remarked coyly, held the main point. "It's not my problem that you can't take a joke."

"What is a strip club?" The inquire left the adults dumfounded. In all the fury of a heated argument, they forgot a child was in the room. "Lap dance too."

"I should go check on Akemi." Akai fluidly excused himself from the embarrassing ordeal.

Turned his tail and ran.

When Gin was silently cursing some cowards, Vermouth had already collected the child in her arms. "Daddy will explain tomorrow, okay?"

"What?" Gin exclaimed in disbelief, wide eyes in horror. It was like pulling the carpet under your feet.

"You brought it up." You deal with it. The last part left unsaid.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

**Warning: Rated M for sexual intercourse.**

Gin sighed quietly, tucking the girl warmly. Fortunately for him, she didn't seem to have many questions regarding the previous matter. Although he knew she wouldn't let him live it down tomorrow.

And only then did he realize the absence of that woman. She dumped the kid in his arm right after they got home. It wasn't like her at all. Now that he thought about it, she looked pale, not the usual creamy color. He bet that she hasn't even had anything to eat besides breakfast. Vermouth had planned to have supper at Akai after all. And she hadn't been in for longer than 15 minutes.

Oh, how much he wanted to yell at her. But the reason was a little bit different than normal. However, Gin most definitely didn't expect a soundly asleep Vermouth in their bedroom. She must have changed into her nightgown while he was busy with the girl. Not that he was complaining, but the woman at least wrapped herself up in something warm, like the blanket right beneath. Muttering curses, he gently adjusted so that she was comfortably covered.

He could literately see those cheeks regain more healthy color. Gin watched her chest rise and fall in silence. How could he be mad at her when she looked so peaceful. Gin swore that cunning creature would be the death of him. Now, he would have to take a very long and cold shower if he was going to catch any sleep tonight.

/

Vermouth woke up to a particular tickling feeling. The sound of licking grew more pronounced as she slowly opened her eyelid.

"Morning." Gin greeted with more nibbling on his part and rapid breathing on hers. He admitted he had been fond of using his mouth ever since that couch incident. But when she urged him to go on, Gin conveniently pulled away.

"Just wanted to make sure you're awake for breakfast." Mischief twinkled in his eyes as he untangled himself. Vermouth had to admit that it was very tempting to throw something at him. "Stay there. I'll be right back."

Kate asked nonchalantly as he entered the kitchen. "What are you grinning like an idiot for?"

"What are you doing with my phone?" He threw a question right back.

Her attention still fixed on the object. "Google."

"Goo… What?" Remember the whole ordeal he dashed toward his child, calmed his nerve as he saw the word "dictionary".

"You really expect me to wait for you to cook up an excuse." Kate answered then she realized her father's discomfort and explained. "I'm not going to traumatize myself with whatever you adult talking about."

Traumatize…Since when did she learn that word. Light bulb dawned on him. "You have been reading your mom's book, again."

"I got her permission." She calmly smirked, though she didn't knew why her mom made a mistake like this. But as long as it benefited her, she didn't have anything to complain. "You knew. The other night."

The other night. Couch. A lot of panting. And it was all his fault.

Still, Gin was never so grateful about the internet. Decided to let the topic go, he picked the food tray. And he was naïve to think he could get away with it easily.

"I see you took up on my advice after all. Being a gentleman for once."

Gin rolled his eye. As much as he wanted to teach her a lesson about respect, he wouldn't have a spiteful remark keep him away from his "treat". He already felt like a saint keeping his hand to himself all night. Did you even see what she was wearing?

Gin was true to his promise. It didn't take any longer than a few minutes, but nothing is fast enough while you're in heat. He placed the tray neatly on the bed and swiftly sat her in his lap.

"Wouldn't want you cold, would I?" He stated innocently while keeping himself occupy with her creamy skin.

"I don't see how is this helping." Vermouth replied, her eye gleaming. She could feel the burning heat from his desire.

"Uhm…" He put more effort in devouring that delicious flesh than answering. Gin hated the fact that he had almost closed to nothing when it came to claiming that cunning fox as his. It wouldn't hurt to leave some more marks.

"As much as I like what you're doing. It's hard to cover the hickey on my neck." She whispered between writhing.

"I can always turn my attention somewhere else." His hand drifted down to her breast, brushed off the shoulder strap in the process, turned her around so that he had better access.

Soon moaning, sweeting wasn't enough. He took up a notch by grinding his bulge against her body.

"I thought you wanted me to eat first." Vermouth had a difficult time determined which one was yummier. Her stomach had been practically empty since yesterday morning.

"My boy is hungry too." He muttered under his breath. "You have been neglecting it."

The final straw.

She ran his hand in the thin fabric of his slack, scratched the head with her manicured nails, which earned her a few gasps. Before Gin even tried to do anything, her hand already claimed a firm holds on it. Give a few tugs; Vermouth lowered herself so that the only thing between them was her underwear. It was only fair if she returned the favor.

Ecstasy bubbling, he knew he was close. Gin would be damn if he let her win after all his hard work. Normally, he would have taken time undressing her. But all he could think of was the fastest way to get his boy home. He didn't take off her panties, but moved it enough so that the annoying cloth couldn't cover anything. When that was done, he thrust roughly into her slick entrance without forgetting to secure her hand over her head. It gave him an odd satisfaction viewing from above, watching every detail of her expression. She was quite disappointed that her hand rendered useless with the ability to hold on.

As much as he loved teasing her, he didn't maintain the patience like last time. The truth wasn't far from what he had said earlier. Vermouth had been neglecting his need since the incident. He tried to prolong the fun, but the tightening of her entrance wasn't helping. It felt like she wanted to swallow him whole, he released himself inside her.

Vermouth rested her head on the mingle mess of her bed, protested with no actual bite. "My meal's cold."

Gin cursed at how innocent she could sound when she wanted to.

/

Kate was playing alone in the park. As soon as she saw her father's face this morning, she knew neither of her parent would pay much attention to her. And the mysterious disappearance of her father only proved her deduction right. Sunday with nothing to do and occupied parents wasn't her idea of having fun.

"Why are you alone?" Akai voice startled her. He had been watching her for a while until curiosity got the better of him.

"Mom and dad are _busy_." Kate spat sound more envious than needed.

After a lot of sobbing and reassurance last night, he was officially off the hook. But it didn't mean that he was completely forgiven. So he thought of an idea to cheer Akemi though he didn't know this decision today would do more harm than good (to him). Women adored kid. "You don't mind joining us for lunch then. We didn't really …"

"Of course. I'll make a call first." She couldn't ask for more.

/

It was safe to say that Gin couldn't be happier. He loved his daughter. That was as true as the fact that they can be such a cock block from time to time. He had to fight off an urge to book a hotel for some private time.

Judging on his good behavior, Vermouth finally decided to loosen up on him a little. It wouldn't hurt to spoil him a bit. They decided to settle for a light lunch and spent the rest of the day enjoying each other presence. In Gin's case was spending the rest of the day with his head on her lap. He had never loved a piece of furniture more than this couch. Not only was it comfortable to lie on but also served well as a reminder of good memories.

He nuzzled closer to her stomach, inhaled the exotic scent of her body. Never in his life had he imagined a fully clothed Vermouth could give him this much pleasure. Her liquid touch flow on his flesh loosened a knot at the back of his neck, her forever sharp nails were irritably pleasant when it scratched his skin. Something felt this good must be a sin itself. But since when did he mind about morality?

One more thing about the couch, it closed enough to the table so you could place whatever food you of your liking without worrying it might dirty the sheet.

"Can't reach." He feigned clumsiness as he fell to reach the bowl of fruit.

"You're not even trying." Vermouth burst out laughing when he acted like a pamper brat.

/

"Do you need me to walk you home?" Akai politely suggested.

"Can I stay just a little longer?" She pleaded for good reasons.

"Why?" He pushed as Akemi cleaned up the table. They had just finished lunch.

"Because dad's face make you want to punch him." She remarked innocently.

Her answer confused him more. But he did walk her home and agreed with her statement right away. He couldn't believe just a moment ago he pitied the bastard.

"It's hard to eat with a broken nose." He commented under his breath, wanting to slug that Cheshire smile off his face. And he hadn't put a foot inside the door. But the windows are transparent and gave a good view of what was inside. The view of a certain person feed the other a slice of strawberry coated in white cream. The view also showed the someone acted as if he was the king of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Brrr…

"Leave it." Gin hissed as he snuggled closer.

Brrr….

"What if it is important?" Vermouth remarked, struggling to free herself from the comfortable nest.

"My sleep's important too!" He grumbled and paid a small visit with words that not appropriate for children to whomever on the other side of the line.

With much effort, she finally wore off the evil force(s). "Hello!"

"Did I wake you?" Amuro Tooru delightedly replied.

"Of course not." It wasn't out of politeness, though. Their relationship had been complicated in a good way much to Gin's disappointment.

"You did." Talking about good manner, someone just doesn't seem to possess any.

"Need I to remind you that this is a _private conversation_?" Normally, Amuro wasn't rude by nature but the situation called for it.

"Do you know what time is it?" Gin feigned joyously, took the phone into his own hand.

"Uhm, 3 AM." He completely ignored the time difference between half the world away.

"Where the hell I'm supposed to be at 3 FUCKING AM!" Now, Gin was shouting.

And Amuro wasn't a poor little kitty either. He could give as good as he got. "At least had the decency to move away. Oh, what I'm talking about. YOU DON'T HAVE ANY!"

Amuro regretted instantly as he saw the shock on the high school detective's face. He seem to temporarily forgot the conversation was occurring in public. "Sorry, was I loud?" Yelling wouldn't become him.

Shinichi aware that Gin were alive and … well (unfortunately). But to hear the man's voice in the middle of the day, suddenly lunch seem much less appealing.

Meanwhile, Vermouth had successfully snatched the phone off Gin's.

Brrr…

The phone rang again. But this time it was a different one.

"Excuse me." He nodded the detective then walked further away. "Hey, got him to behave already."

"Yeah, else he will make a new best friend with the couch." She didn't have to turn around to see Gin's face. His action spoke plenty when he sulkingly stayed put. He enjoyed his bed very much. Well, not the bed itself, but the things we do on it.

"I'm in a bit of a sticky situation. Do you know anyone could find a con artist in Tokyo?"

…

"Ask for Katsuragi. He will be able to provide the help. Be respectful, he isn't someone to cross." Her voice turned serious at the mention of the name.

"Your friend. I know how to deal with them. Don't worry." Would Vermouth ever stop mothering him? Guess not. But he learnt to appreciate the concern over the years. "Good night."

"Doubt it." A warm yet demanding ran along her shoulder blade. Not that the night was bad.

"What was that all about?" The small talk didn't stop whatever he was doing though.

"Some problems." She muttered, try very hard to maintain her breathing.

"And he ran to you for help." This made Gin back down a bit. He wasn't planning to let Amuro leave it down so the more juicy parts the better.

"In his defense, you did the same thing." Vermouth stated matter of fact, while Gin tried in vain to look composed.

"It was out of professional interest." Decided that it wasn't a shame to accept help, he bit back.

"Didn't make any difference." She smiled wistfully at the confess.

/

Back in Japan.

"They are in Britain, aren't they?" Shinichi looked right into the other eyes, demand answers.

"Have you considered Spain or France? Or somewhere in Africa?" Bourbon stated all the possible places within the region.

"Please, no jokes." The detective was in no mood for games.

The time difference could tell him abundance clues. And judging by Amuro's reaction, he knew he had nailed it. Africa, you must be kidding. Spain or France were unlikely Vermouth's options of a home.

"What you are going to do? There is a reason why she chooses to stay where she is and not some exotic islands on the Caribbean." He sipped his drink gracefully, not the least bit concern.

What is he going to do? Shinichi often asked himself the same. Vermouth was powerful and connected. That he knew because when the government tried to recover the Organization's property, the money vanished from thin air. Only then did they realize, it was Vermouth's intention all along.

"Why did she wait until then?" After a moment of deep contemplation, the question was finally asked. Why wait when you have the mean and the will to make it happen?

Amuro set the cup down but he made no attempt to reply. Took the silence as a cue to continue, Shinichi spoke his deduction. "She was sick, wasn't she?"

"Wrong term. It's not was." He paused a minute, waiting for the word to sank in. "Vermouth is sick."

"Almost die, five years ago. Of course, she's much better now."

Five years ago, the high school detective met Sharon Vineyard for the first time in his adulthood.

_No angel has ever smiled upon me. _He pondered bitterly.

/

"Please, tell him that I'm not labeled fragile and a flush of wind won't break me." Her fingers buttoned up the shirt while waiting for the man clothed in a white coat to beat some senses into the mule.

"She is right, you know." The old man chuckled but didn't look up. His pen still busy making scratching noises of the papers until the solemn look on Gin's face satisfied his curiosity. "For now."

"What do you mean for now?" When Gin stood up, he nearly knocked down the chair. Oh, how much he loves to rile some reaction in the seemingly immutable heart?

"I assumed that the migraines are back." The man didn't faze by Gin's aggressive attitude. You gained steel like spirit after several decades of practicing medicine on criminals. They aren't always grateful to the hand heals them. "Stress will do that to you when I specifically told you to avoid any."

"I don't have the magic spell to vanish all my problems." Arms dramatically flung into the air.

"And I'm not blaming you." The doctor calmly adjusted his glasses in return. "I simply stated the facts."

"If I didn't know any better, I would lock her up in a dungeon somewhere and threw away the key." Gin huff each word.

"You must refrain yourself. I knew it's very tempting." He gave an advice while successfully jeering the only woman in the room and didn't end up in pieces.

They exited the building when the news was chirping about the wettest January.

"I finally like your friend." Gin commented as he carefully maneuvered the car out of the parking lot.

"Only when he insulted me and get away with it." Vermouth was quite annoyed since the men ganged up against her. The usual circumstances would be against each other.

"It wasn't much of an insult. More like mockery." Gin had no problem rubbing salt in an open wound in case you were wondering. Well, she would let them have their laughs for now.

"I do need to inform your parent that I'm not their personal nanny." Although Akai didn't look much upset with the child in his lap. The jerk practically dumped the girl in his house without so much of a reason.

"You enjoyed this." A pair of blue eyes innocently looked up.

"Fair point." His head titled to the side knowingly.

Akemi went to the living room and found a very agitated Akai.

"What do I do? She just fell asleep." He started rambling on. Akai didn't get along well with kid by nature. Calm, well manner, cunning none of them were children characteristics. But who could possibly look mature in their sleep. "Should I pick her up…"

"No! You're doing fine." Akemi assured, giggling slightly at his panic. It's not every day you can hear the famous Akai Shuichi rambling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Every day, Akai repeated the same old routine. He woke up, greeted his wife, then joined her for breakfast and off to work. In the evening, he helped his Akemi with chores, ate dinner and with the final touch, also the most entertaining part of the day … listened to his neighbors quarrel. Not like, he had a choice anyway.

"Care to tell me what the hell Chianty and Korn are doing here?" That was said after the door was slammed dramatically. "I thought you take care of them."

Gin was just leisurely grocery shopping when his old comrades appeared out of nowhere, patted him on the back no less. The nerve.

"And I did. They look well, don't they?" Vermouth knew better to try and denied the inevitable. But what intrigues remained intrigues. Basically, the opportunity presented a mockery gold mine.

"You know what I meant." Gin rolled his eye at the answer, which didn't actually answer anything. "You hate them."

"Whatever gave you the idea?" She lifted her face dare him to reply.

"For once, they tried to kill you." He sneered sarcastically at the remark.

"You tried to kill me too. Help jock your memories. Doesn't seem to bother you?" Here came the usual smirk and its usual effect. Best you drive your opponent insane or in this case blood red with anger. The fact that she casually sipped her tea wasn't helping.

"It's different." He breathed out.

"And how is that different exactly?" There is no better thrill than poking the lion in the eyes and get away with it. Her face shone with an almost childlike excitement minus the dare devil part.

Before Gin could blow the roof with whatever boiling within him, Akai made his grand appearance. He could care less about what they did, but filling out police report was not his idea of a relax evening. "Not mean to interrupt but you aware that people (as in specific him) could hear you from across the street, right? Admitting federal offense." An argument would raise some eyebrow, weary stare or worse, panic 999.

"Have it ever occur to your brilliant mind that the houses within hearing distance are more or less vacant?" Gin steered the conversation toward the other person, not missing another chance to pour out his resentment. "And somehow you forgot to mention the bloody Akai Shuichi move in next door?"

"Don't you know when to let go?"

_On purpose. What did you do?_ Akai gritted his teeth, once a boy scout always a boy scout.

"Safety measure. Or so mom said." Kate raised her eyes to meet his. "Pop corn."

"Where did you get those?" His face relaxed at the offer, feeling funny rather than angry.

Instead of answering, she pushed the bowl toward him and had some herself.

"You deal with them."

"They're your friends."

"Your enemies."

"I'm missing the point here." Even Akai looked confused at the term.

"Yeah, me too."

"Ah, you're still here. You want to _not be here_." Gin didn't bother to cover up his ridicule.

Vermouth could feel a headache forming in the back of her head, but careful not to show any signs, if Gin even got a faintest idea, there would be no stopping him from making good on his threat the other day. She quickly averted the attempt to massage her temples to pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Friends, you have to care what they think, how they feel,…" She paused before resuming her explanation with a smug smile. "With enemy, you only need to care about how to make their _disappearance_ as profitable as possible."

Akai stood up, rub the child's head, then made his excuse. "Seem like I have overstayed my welcome. Good night, Kate."

_Welcome? None from me._Gin grumbled quietly.

"Talk about bedtime. You owned me 2 chapters."

"You read bedtime stories?" Akai exclaimed interrupting Gin's train of thought about whatever excuses he was thinking.

"When the story happens to name the bone collector, yes I do." He sort of neglected how inappropriate the title was a mere child.

"And you let him do that." Akai turned to question Vermouth in disbelief.

_Will the couch stop haunting her?_ The sheer pain was quite unbearable now, but she managed to reply. "I wasn't thinking clearly at the time."

"Have it occurred to you to ask the man in question?" Gin didn't take ignoring very well.

"Easy." Kate in turn left her seat and walked to her mother. "Because mom's in charge around here. Good night."

"Thank you, sweetheart. At least, you're sensible." She smiled just to annoy Gin.

_Was this some kind of revenge about ganging up on her?_ Gin growled. However, this time he would get the last laugh.

As if his cue, Akai also went back to his house. Gin fetched some aspirin out of the cupboard, then handed to her with a look clearly said I know.

"Let me guess. I'm not going anywhere, aren't I?"

"Over my dead body." Gin smirked.

"You just want to see me suffer, don't you?"

"Ah, I care about your safety." He said in a singsong tone feign his worry. "Okay, fine. Was it too much to ask for?"

"What am I supposed to do indoor all day?"

"Surely, I can keep you occupied." All the while, the smug expression never left his face.

Vermouth could scream, but no, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Dad! I'm still waiting." Kate yelled across the room.

His head slumped defeatedly. "What did I get myself into?"

"I thought you enjoyed the book." Vermouth mused.

"Yeah, much more if I don't have to explain penis to her." Gin grumbled sarcastically as quiet as humanly possible.

"Still waiting here!"

Under normal circumstances, Vermouth wouldn't let her kid make such a racket. Gin forced her hand, though.

"Isn't it what got you into troubles? My advice, skip it." The smirk changed place or rather returned to where it should be.

Gin glared at the woman who was taking her time leisurely drink the medicine. He wasn't sure about making good on his threat until now.

"I'm coming."

**Author's note:** My break is over so the next update will take time. Please, spare a moment of your time to vote for the poll in my profile. I want to write stories for both gender. Hope this didn't offend or interfere with your privacy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

"Gin, do me a favor while you're busy sulking in the bathtub?" Vermouth was rinsing her hair in the shower.

"What?" The water flooded the floor due to the sudden movement.

"How did you meet them?"

"Korn and Chianti?" He laid back down, head flopped above the water. "I'll never shop at that store again."

Exactly 2 hours ago, Gin was examining the expiration date of a boxed cereal when he bumped into someone. The impact knocked the box down.

"Sorry." He grumbly replied, picking up the stuff.

In realization, she uttered instinctively. "Gin?" The woman dressed in casual cloth, but she failed to hide the unique butterfly tattoo on her eye. "Is that you?"

"Wrong man!" Gin jerked his arm back when Chianty reached out.

Despite his desperate effort of denying, Chianty didn't seem to hear what he said at all. "Korn, over here. Look who I found?"

_Great! _

"Gin." Brief. Emotionless. Almost as if reunited with rumor-to-be-dead comrade was just another day.

"Told you those Feds were lying." Chianty was overjoy. Therefore, she kind of ignored the suspicious of the situation and Korn's cold behavior. Well, colder than usual.

Nevertheless, none of them was able to keep a straight face for long.

Kate ran back from the ice cream section. Happily chosen her favorite ones, she was completely oblivious to the strangers. "Dad! Can I have both?" She tugged his sleeves to get his attention on two boxes of different flavor ice cream.

While the other two seem to be stuck at the "dad" part, the girl kept on begging. By the time, she realized the bizarre look on her father, Chianty had her mouth on the floor while Korn dropped whatever he had in his basket. "Who are they?"

Astoundingly, the forever short on word Korn was the one who broke the silence. "You. Fathered. A. Child."

"Was it strange? For him to be a dad." Kate inquired. First, Akai didn't bother to express his suspicion on Gin's fathering ability and now them. One would wonder.

"That's right." Chianty patted Gin on the back in a wicked, twisted way. "Who could have thought?"

Three years ago, no one, absolutely no one, would dare to touch him let alone patting him. His finger felt itchy all of the sudden. Kid or no kid around, he was still the same murderous assassin. It wasn't like father a child would make him become some kind of fluffy bunny. _See if you can smile when you learnt who was her mother._

"I see." Kate tilted her head in understanding, which gave him a creep.

"Who's the girl?"

The story ended with Gin grabbed his daughter's collar and literately hauled her back leaving the snipers dumfounded.

"Stop laughing!" Gin shouted at the shower where Vermouth was occupied.

"I'm not." The sound of water hitting the floor muffled most of everything.

"Giggling or whatever. Stop." Gin was about an inch closer to throwing soap at the stall.

"Whatever makes you think so." Vermouth climbed into the tub, straddling on his stomach.

"It's big enough for two of us, you know."

"Do I bother you?" She trailed her hand up his torso.

He should have known better than arguing with that woman at somewhere which required a certain state of undress.

"It's your fault for feeding her those thought." With a lightning gesture, Gin pulled her over his body and under the water, pinned her against the tub.

"She only inherited my hobby." She slid back not the least surprise, rest her head in the soothing heat.

"Hobby what? Teasing me!" He stared at her with an expression could only be interpreted as disbelief or irritation, possibly both.

"Your word, not mine." She leisurely spat the water on her shoulder with a triumphant expression.

In the gentle light of the sunshine, Chianty spat out venomously. "Vermouth!"

All the pieces fell together. The daughter, Gin's awkward behaviors, the missing woman in the picture. Korn replied disdain toward his companion's remark. "You're her mother."

"What?" She said in the last hope of convincing herself. Colors vanished from her face. "Come on, you aren't type to kid around."

"I must say I didn't realize how sharp you could be." Vermouth placed her elbow on the bench's armrest. Apparently, she had been waiting for a while. Given the lack of people in the park, one would say she planned this.

"Thank you." He then added with a certain amount of reluctance. "For helping us."

"What are you talking about?" If Chianty had thought that she was surprised, then she didn't know what a surprise was.

"Had it even occurred to you how miraculously we escaped in one piece?" This was the first time, Korn raised his voice with his partner.

"It makes no sense. Why in the world?"

"I'm curious, too." Akai, who appeared out of nowhere, said. When all the eyes looked at him in shock, he quickly waved off the suspicions. "I shopped in that store, too." This meant they stayed in the same neighborhood. By they, I was talking about the couple snipers.

"Ah, right." Vermouth raised her eyes in realization. "But, seriously not you too."

"Gin made a rather good point, I guess. For once, they tried to kill you." He shrugged.

"So do you. And here you are." She turned to face the shocker-than-before expression. "To be honest, compare to what Gin had tried. Yours are child play."

Vermouth ran her finger on her lips as if to recall the past. "Haven't you seen the bunch of C4 he placed on the Bell Tree train?"

We should change their expression's name to the shocker-by-second. Now, it was officially joined with the gracious Akai. "Why?"

"He was mad at me about something." She paused for a moment then added. "What am I talking about? He's always mad at me about something."

"I know. In case you forget, I happen to be your neighbor." The former FBI agent pointed out.

"Neighbors?" They practically screamed in public, startled a flock of pigeons.

"Right across the street." Vermouth answered in utmost oblivion. Since cops and criminals didn't have a history of enjoying the other company, it's considered cliché.

"What is it?" Vermouth referred to the boxlike thing he was holding.

"Lunch box."

"Aw, how cute of her."

"I _make_ them myself." He emphasized offendedly.

"Didn't know you can cook?"

"I told you there was something wrong with the knife."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

"When did you turn into a woman?"

He turned around, grunted at the accusation. "What?"

"You know that you have been staring at a necklace for 15 minutes, right?" Gin sneered, his mouth twisted in obvious disgust.

Here they are, standing in a jewelry shop. Nothing said awkward more than two men who hate each other guts, giving advices on diamonds.

"Sorry for being a gentleman." He moved along the cabinet, got his eyes fix on a rather large heart-shaped ruby ring. "What about this one?"

"Nope! Too noticeable." Gin shook his head.

"Why? Isn't that the whole point?" He quirked his eyebrow. "It's her birthday. I want to get something nice." By nice, he meant something she could be proud of aka bragging about.

"Unless Akemi has a habit of flashing her wealth into people face, the answer is no." Gin diverted his attention on the bracelet section, carefully assessing the jewelry.

"Now that you mention." Akai tilted his head in agreement, he looked at his companion for a moment then spoke. "Hey, I really thought you would go running for the hill after… you know."

When they first set foot in the store, both men forgot to mention, whom they were shopping for, which understandably lead to a misunderstanding of the seller. The poor man unintentionally suggested a discount for couples only. After a somewhat loud bickering, the poor man embarrassingly left the two alone.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're just the lesser of two evils."

"What do you mean?"

"It's shopping day."

"And?" Akai still didn't understand what the big deal was.

His eyes widened at the obliviousness. "Have you ever gone shopping before?"

"Of course." He still didn't get it.

"With a woman." Gin emphasized.

"My sister counts?"

"With anyone else, yes." Gin jokingly grazed his hand along the chin as if to recall something then he turned serious. "With yours, no."

"What's your point?"

"It's every men worst nightmare."

"Can't be that …"

"Bad?" Gin jumped in, he quickly stepped forward face the man in question, pointed his finger at him. "Try waiting for hours then carries all of the-god-know-how-many bags. As if her wardrobe isn't big enough. Not to mention the cloth may not be worn even once." Therefore, when Akai knocked on the door, he jumped at the opportunity.

"Got it. Got it." Akai raised his hand to stop the bombarding information though it didn't seem fast enough judging from his face.

Gin collected his composure and bent forward to get a closer look at a bracelet decorated with a book-shape pendant. "Here! You can have them engraved something sappy. She'll be happy for years."

"Are you sure?" Akai looked puzzled enough at the thing. It was just too simple for what he got in mind.

"You haven't done this much, have you?"

"Nope. First time." He replied blandly without even realize how strange he sounded.

Now, it was Gin's turn to be confused. "What about your wedding band?"

"Ah! That." Akai opened his mouth at the memory, let out a small sigh. "Shiho hauled me to the most expensive one they had. Something about her sister deserved the best. Not that I'm complaining."

"Right!" Gin looked at the other ring finger for a moment. The ring was nothing outrageous, but it didn't seem like Akai's choice of accessory. "Look! Women are fluffy minded creature. Anything that grosses us out makes them happy."

Akai was temporarily stunned at the lecture. His eyes suddenly lit up as an idea cross his mind, he smirked. "Apply on Vermouth."

"That woman is off this conversation." Gin masked his embarrassment by walking toward to the shopkeeper.

"What would you get her?" Oh, no. You aren't getting away. Akai gestured at the bracelet to the salesman. He gently placed it in front of them.

"She didn't like jewelry." Gin flat out.

"What woman doesn't like jewelry?" If Akai's eyes widened anymore, the eye's ball would pop out of its socket.

"Apparently, there's one. She's been wearing the same earing for twenty years. You think she cares."

"And pray tell. How would you know that?" He mocked at the exaggeration.

Gin glared at the comment until the other wipe out his smug face.

"You mean…you." He stuttered for the first time since kindergarten.

"Eighteen. But who's counting?" Gin sighed, then stood straight up and asked the clerk about engraving.

Clearly, you. Akai was about to spit that out but thought better. "What should it say?"

"I don't know. What did you say when she watched a horror movie?"

"Good point." He turned to the clerk settling the deal. "Do you need a lift."

Gin raised his hand to look at the watch. "Vermouth'll meet me here." When he saw Akai paused with confuse written all over his face, Gin explained. "Hell doesn't end with shopping!" Quickly after, he recognized the car pulling over right where they stood. "Speaking of the devil."

"You boys have fun." Vermouth remarked closing door. She didn't speak until she got to whispering distance. "You do realize your tail, right?"

Akai's gaze landed on a typically tinted window car park across the street. "Black sedan."

"Who are they?" Gin reached out to Vermouth pull her closer acting like your average couple.

"Just a client thinks I was sleeping with his wife." Akai sighed divert his focus in case the men in black got suspicious. The only reason he didn't do anything about them was the more he tried the guiltier he looked.

"That explain. Amateur." Gin commented. Their usual stalker was on an international level, not some common security.

"Anyway. They annoyed me." Vermouth smiled, but you could feel the cold ice down your spine.

"Nothing illegal." Akai tilted his head, pondering a little on pro con but in the end, he agreed.

Got the approval, not that she needed one, Vermouth tugged on Gin's sleeve. "You have a ten and a twenty."

"Why me?" He snorted, didn't move a finger.

"I can ask Akai. Sure he'll…"

"Fine." He fetched the bills while mumbling curses. "Good? Do I even want to know?"

"See the boy on skateboard coming toward us." She pointed in his direction secretly. "I'm going to have some fun."

He couldn't be older than nine years old. As the skateboard sliding past them, Vermouth flipped her foot quietly make it lose balance. The boy stumbled forward but before he hit the ground, she quickly grasped his sweatshirt pull him up. "Are you ok?" She helped him stand up sweetly like any good adult.

"Fine. Thank you." He said disoriented, still trying to figure out what happened.

She opened her hand review couple of bills. The boy was surprised at first though he soon realized where the money came from. He tapped his back pocket only to find it empty.

"You could have twice as much." She bent down to eye level with the kid as he

"How?" He looked up, his money half shoved into the pocket.

"See the policemen over there." Vermouth gazed at the uniform people. "All you need to do is tell them that the men in the black car forced you to sit on his lap."

He shook his head however when Vermouth flashed the twenty pounds around, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Double or nothing."

"Ten more." She took out the money though she held on to it. "For thirty, I want tears."

He nodded, then took off with the payment.

"Haven't seen that one before!" Gin whistled. The kid had already made his way to the cops, pulling out his best pitiful face. Akai thankfully relieved that he wasn't on the receiving end of that.

"You didn't spend enough time with me." She casually remarked.

"Is that a fact?" He circled his arm around her shoulder, squeezed her slightly.

"Ouch!" Akai mimicked the noise when the cop pounded the man down the car hood. The poor victims tried desperately to deny it, but as we know, the more you do the guiltier, you look. The future actor kept on crying, tear wetted his flush cheek.

"We should do this more often." Gin buried his nose in her hair, quietly mumbled.

"The jewelry shopping this or the giving me money this?" She innocently required, round eye and all.

"Neither! Now, theater after like usual." He whispered in her ears.

"And have you drooling on my shoulder like usual. No, thank you." She breathed in a long one and made up her mind. "Movies feel better."

As if remembering something, he changed to serious mood, chided at her. "Do you need to even need to bend down to talk to him?"

Knowing full well where he was getting, she exclaimed loudly. "Come one, he's eight."

"I watch porn at eight." He bit back bluntly, making a rather good argument.

"You're a pervert!" Vermouth rolled her eyes, not willing to back down at all.

Gin sighed, use his the free hand rubbing his forehead. For a perspicacious mind, she could be naive some time, especially when it came to kids. Oh, how they are all angels.

Fortunately for Gin, on this rare occasion, the table turned. Akai coughed at Vermouth's remark, fidgeting nervously under scrutiny gaze.

"You must be kidding me!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

How does that concern me? A voice echoed.

Where was he now? Gin might wonder.

He, who supposed to be at the movies, was surrounded by complete darkness. He could hear loud noises though he wasn't sure what. And why did he feel cold in the most unlikely place? Not to mention wet.

"An eye mask, Gin? I know you are low but seriously. You do realize people actually go to the movies to watch, right? With their eyes open!"

That explained a lot.

Still, where the wet plus cold came from?

A thought occurred to him. He took off the eye mask as fast as he was possibly got. His crotch was wet. No, not that. There were ice cubes on his lap. The woman beside him conveniently had a dry handkerchief. Momentarily, he forgot Vermouth was immune to his glare. Gin snatched the vulgar object (to him) off her hand while continueing rolling his eyes. Piss off.

Gin stood up abruptly or angrily in order to brush the ice off easier, which was a common thing to do except for the fact that he was in the movies. People didn't like having their view blocked. Many heads turned and many glares shot down his way. By the time he sat down, Gin was black marked in everyone mind.

"Funny! Don't you have better things to do!"

"I found a new way to wake you up, dear! Well, just in time to watch the credit." Her voice was so sweet that his stomach churned. The light turned up. The crowd radially exited the place.

Gin felt the full extent of guilt, hurried up to match her pace when a small boy pointed up at him and jerked his father's hand. "Daddy! He's wet."

"Shh! Don't look, honey!" The man covered his son's eyes, then walked away, though the boy said loud enough for people to hear. Now, they officially thought Gin was some kind of freak. You wouldn't believe the crazy range of imagination, public had their mind set on.

Not so far from him, Vermouth crouched down, leant to a seat for support. Her whole body was trembling.

Gin worriedly grabbed her arm, asked. "Are you ok?"

Something didn't felt right. His face changed colored from glorious red to pale green then darkest shade of black. "You are laughing, aren't you?"

He would be damned if he felt any concern ever again.

Vermouth was only doing her best to muffle the sound in the most innocent, simple way. Trying so hard that her stomach hurt. To this point, she wasn't quite certain if the pain or the laugh make her tremble.

"You are fucking laughing!" Everyone should know not to swear around children and more importantly children with parent next to them. Gin swore the dads were an inch close to punch him in the face.

Outside near a coffee cart.

"Are we even yet?" Gin handed out a low fat cappuccino – the way she liked it. "For your information, I appreciate the movie fine."

"Oh, yes. Plenty!" Vermouth sipped the drink . "Tell me. What's the name of the main actress?"

Gin's expression was blank for a few second then his eyes lit up.

"You're reading it from the poster behind me, aren't you?" She nodded her head in knowledge. Vermouth put the cup down, smiling. "For the next hour, I don't know you."

If there was a contest for who the most unfortunate man, Akai would win.

"She doesn't speak to me for the entire ride home." Gin frustrated yelled.

Akai spoke or rather tried to speak. "I was …"

"Because I don't know the freaking name."

"Just…" He still trying to complete his sentence.

"Do I have to know all the names in the world? Do I?"

"I…"

"You what?" Finally, the man paid attention since he couldn't dismiss any longer.

"I was just borrowing some sugar." In that moment, Akai was reduced to his naïve self.

"Well play, Gin." Making a fool out of yourself, she smirked. Again.

"It's really none of my business but considering I have to hear you people arguing any way. So, what happened?" Akai sat down; pour himself a cup of tea.

"I dozed off while watching a fairytale movie. And then she's pissed at me because I couldn't recall the name of the actress."

"Okay, good point." Akai nodded in agreement. He couldn't stay awake himself for god sake. " You're being unreasonable."

"First, who in the world dozed off wearing eye mask? And he doesn't know who Angelina Jolie is?"

"Really?" Akai astoundedly asked Vermouth to confirm her statement.

"I wouldn't be surprise if he didn't know who Brad Pitt and George Clooney are!"

"Please tell me you at least know Ophra Winfrey." Akai widened his eyes in absolute shock laced with a tiny bit of hope.

"I know that you have moved past the actor category." Gin answered without a care in the world.

Vermouth snorted. Akai blinked continuously in disbelief.

"She used to be an actress." She pointed out.

"He's hopeless." Akai came to a conclusion. "Wait, Oasis, 911. They're pretty big in the 90s. Don't you know anything?"

"Your point?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You're about my age. Didn't the other kids pick on you for not knowing anything?" Akai shook his head. Some people just managed to get on his nerve.

"The last one who had the gut to dare me went home with a broken arm. So no!"

"Which rock has he been living under?" Akai asked Vermouth.

"Surprisingly, I have no ideal." She brought the cup up but didn't drink.

"How can you not know? You've been living with him for two decades."

"Let me put it this way. I saw Gin two maybe three times a month even then I only spent 4 hours at most with him." Vermouth crossed her leg casually.

"Which bring me to the question why did you never stay the night?" Gin was angry somehow when Vermouth mentioned their past sleeping arrangement.

Sometimes Vermouth wondered whether his ego was speaking or himself.

"I did stay once!" The two completely ignore a now very uncomfortable guest. There are certain things you rather not hear about your neighbor.

"You handcuffed me to the headboard for crying out loud."

Okay, Akai didn't need to know that.

"Sweet memory." Vermouth mocked back while smiling. A smile in popular belief was bright, make everyone feel better though the hand of the master of driving people crazy, a smile would just piss you off.

Akai should go. He would just go. Now.

He learnt one thing out of the ordeal. The next time he needed anything. He would just get on his car and drove to the supermarket even if it was 10 miles away.


	12. Chapter 12

****A/N: **I got the idea from Miwakosato1412. Thank you very much.**

**Chapter 12:**

Three maybe four years ago in Tokyo, on a beautiful morning, Korn, Chianty, Vodka and Bourbon were standing in front of an apartment.

"Are you sure this is the place, Vodka?" Chianty asked doubtfully.

"I have driven him here many times." He responded.

"I would pick Gin for a more exclusive home." Her eyebrows formed a line. This building looked just like any normal building.

"Agree." Korn chimed in though his expression was still.

"I'm bored." Amuro commented.

They were all here to witness something that had never occurred in the history of the organization and might not happen again. Gin was sick. Well, he took three days off right before an important mission so they assumed. And in truth, he was.

While the group was fidgeting outside, Gin was relaxing in the comfort of his own bed. For once, he was grateful that he could smell again. The flu was a bitch. Who would have thought a seemingly irrelevant sense could make one feel so good. Plus, he didn't have to cook. All he had to do was being miserable, not that he need much trying, and the other person in the room would take pity on him.

Gin looked at the free food on the table daringly. Free as in he didn't have to make it or paid for it. Because we all know paid food were either suck or overpriced. People's eyes would pop out of their socket if those thought ever left the room.

"Where are you going?" Gin inquired innocent enough as the warm lump under thick blanket moved away.

"I'm taking a bath." Vermouth paused, turned around. "And you aren't sick anymore."

"Tsk." Gin stood up unveiling the curtain. Instead of finding a pleasant morning view full the sunlight, he saw the ogling group. With fast reflexes, he hid behind the fabric, carefully examined.

He didn't worry about Chianty or Korn or even Vodka. The fool didn't know which apartment he lived in. Unfortunately for him, whatever those three can't do Amuro can. And God knew the brat hated him.

This was no time for courtesy. Gin practically ran and pounded on the bath room door.

"Have you heard of anything call privacy?" Vermouth growled while dipping in the hot bubble bath.

"I'm not kidding. Chianty, Korn, your brat are here!" He yelled hopefully that on the other side of the door, she got how serious things were. "Get out! Now!"

"I got soap in my hair. Distract them. Give me five minutes." She quickly hopped out the tub. "Oh! Throw me your shirt."

Vermouth couldn't take the chances. But given the circumstances, a simple disguise would have to do.

Gin grabbed the piece of clothing all the while putting some clothes on him. "I'll text you when it's safe. For now, stay in there!"

"Make it fast!" She urged.

Gin got a plan. After double-checking himself, he walked out as if nothing happened. He could see the nosy people approaching. "What are you doing here?"

"I … I …heard…" Vodka stammered.

"We heard that you are…" Chianty spoke.

"Unwell…" Korn finished.

"And you come to see what a mess I can be?"

"You took three off days." Amuro pointed out. "Right before a mission."

"It was just a simple case of flu." Gin tilted his head.

"We …we should go." Feeling the tension, Vodka nervously said.

However, things were not that easy. "We are all here anyway." Bourbon suggested. "Mind inviting us in."

That brat was definitely harbored a personal vengeance against him.

The other three showered him with round, shining, hopeful eyes. Oh, what the great Gin's home looked like.

"It won't take long." Bourbon chirped like a bird, smilingly.

"Fine!" Gin snorted. "Don't come crying to me when you're disappointed."

Greet them was a bright blinding light. In truth, it was just the sun since the curtain was unveiled.

"Oh!" They unitedly uttered.

The apartment was dauntingly normal.

"Something smells good." Vodka exclaimed as he spotted the food.

"Help yourself." What else could he said.

"Really? Aren't you eating?" Vodka had already sat himself on the chair.

"I'm not hungry." Not when you people hovering around.

_Unmade bed. How very unlike of him_. Bourbon pondered.

"This was actually good." Chianty commented. "Did you make it?"

By then, Amuro had noticed the closed bathroom's door. He turned the knob, only to find it locked.

"That door was broken." Gin explained when inside he was having a heart attack.

Not giving up, Amuro used his shoulder to force the stubborn door open. Unfortunately for him and fortunately for Gin, the door just wouldn't burst. "I guess it jam."

Oh, the door was jammed alright, but it was jammed because of a chair, placing in odd angle from the other side of the door.

Before everyone realized, Vodka had stuffed himself full with the food on the table.

"We should go." Bourbon suggested when Vodka shamelessly burped. "Don't you have somewhere to go?"

Amuro was hoping to dig out some dirty secrets. Well, at least he managed to piss Gin off. It was always satisfying seeing the bastard gritted his teeth.

The quartet gradually walked out of the door much to Gin's silent relief.

"Ah! Bourbon, are you free today?" Chianty gleefully asked. With Chianty and glee in the same sentence, Gin suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Why?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because I know where Vermouth live!" She proudly smirked.

_Somebody please shoot me._ Gin prayed. "How?"

"I accidentally got a glimpse of that bitch on the sniper's scope."

"It could be someone else place." Bourbon raised a point.

"Worth a try!" Chianty put her foot down.

"I'm not busy anymore." Gin said.

"Oh, here I thought you were on a rush." Bourbon pointed out.

"How can I miss the chance?" Which translated to how could I leave you people unchaperoned?

Then it was decided.

Later in the bath room, Vermouth got two text message.

The first one stated. _It's safe._

The second one was quite disturbing. _It's entirely Gin's fault. Your dear Amuro._

For that instant, Vermouth was pissed off. Pray for the unlucky soul on the receiving end of her wrath.

****A/N: I'm in mourning for the loss of the national soccer team so you get a cliff-hanger. And CALAMITYcate, I know your feeling through 30 pages of google in 5 different languages. ****


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

What do you do on a beautiful Sunday's morning?

Thump! Thump!

There was that sound again - the sound of something pounding on the wall. Vermouth revisited all the logic explanation. Katie wasn't home for the next eight hours or so. Sarah's parent took the kids on a picnic trip. Whatever it may be, it wasn't one of her mess.

Left the dirty dishes in the sink, she entered the hall following the source of the sound. When she saw the reason, she regretted it.

"What are you doing?" Vermouth quirked an eyebrow, look for answer.

Gin who was leisurely lying on the couch, peeling off the wallpaper with a tennis ball and he was doing a good job at that. Beside from the 'oh, wow, he hits the exact same spot' follow by the 'great, now the wall need fix', all was well until Gin turned his head shot her with the dead fish's stare.

"I'm bored." He muttered, returned his focus on the task at hand – destroying the wall.

Gin was annoyed, Vermouth was happy. Gin was angry, Vermouth was extra happy. But when Gin was bored, things started to go downhill.

"Laundry isn't going to wash itself." Vermouth cocked her head, retorted back amusingly.

Gin didn't say anything, he didn't need to when his stare turned into glare with the dead fish's expression. If you had ever really looked into the eyes of dead fish, you'd have known how disturbing they were.

A smile broke loose on Vermouth's face as she walked slowly to the couch. Her hand reached under his head then gently placed it on her lap. Vermouth leaned down to get a good look at his face, cooed. "I'm sure there are cars fitting into your collection."

"Your past time hobby is car shopping?" Akai opened the door with a shit-eating grin. And he was complaining about how waist full and what a pain Vermouth's shopping just the other day.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Gin mocked.

"Give me a break!" Akai explained. "The window had done a great job keeping whatever going on in here transparent, besides the door was unlocked."

"What do you want?" Gin inquired then turned to Vermouth who was still busy fidgeting with her phone. "Remind me to block that window."

"Do you know how to get to X street without going through Y street? There's an accident." Akai put his hands in the pockets as if repairing for a long battle. He should have known the bastard wouldn't make thing easy.

"Why?" Gin smirked in the devil-may-care kind of way.

"I need a new fishing pole." It was his less known hobby and with all the moving for work, the equipment was quite damage when he finally had time to enjoy.

"Again, why?" Gin knew Akai could have waited so there was only one explanation.

"I'm taking Akemi on a fishing trip." Akai sighed. Oh, how much could you hate a man? The jerk didn't even bother to sit up, lying there on someone's lap.

"You don't have a lot of experience, do you?"

There you go. The mocking attire.

"Which self-respecting woman would want to play that boring waiting game?" Gin dug deeper, twisting the knife.

"What do you suggest?" Akai growled.

"Auction." Vermouth said.

"What?" Both exclaimed in surprise though Gin was practically yelling.

"There's an auction in one hour." She put her phone down, smiling at their gawking face.

"No!" Gin refused as soon as he found his composure."

"The more the merrier."

"Merrier for whom?" Gin retorted frustrating.

Vermouth could smell the smoke coming out of his head. And she loved it. "Besides, I need help."

Gin was caught off guard with Vermouth's plead. Technically you would call it a plead but it didn't sound very pleading. "Help with what?"

Vermouth stood up abruptly, made Gin's head roll off her lap quite painfully. She pushed her phone into Akai hand, which showed the detail about the auction. She waited until Akai had the full grasp of what was going on then she replied unusually delighted. "Help with annoying you. Don't you agree, Akai dear?"

"Akemi has never been to one. She'll be thrilled." That was as good as a yes.

"Hope you have your pay check."

Gin felt like he had been tack team and lost in his own home, which was true in every sense.

/

The auctioneer greeting with how beautiful today was and how much he appreciated them being here bla, bla, bla. You would love the people bringing you money. After this morning, his wallet would have some serious weight loss.

"This first item is a 16th century chastity belt. The begin of an era." The man announced, waked the crowd up immediately. Most of them had never seen one first hand. You couldn't imagine a redder color on Akemi's face.

"Who gives 100?"In truth for such an oddity, the auctioneer didn't expect people to start bidding fast since the majority was still gawking at the vulgar object until he saw a single paddle up in the air. "Very nice from the gentleman in the back."

One guess who was bidding. Oh, yes. What was the best way to call your wife slash many other things a slut?

Even Akemi forgot to blush while Vermouth grimaced. However, Akai was enjoying this. He leaned down, whispering into Vermouth's ear. "How do you suppose to stop him?"

She knew he had no intension of buying it because then he would have to explain to their dear little daughter what the thing does. On the other hand, he would rag this unbearable auction as long as he could and watch her suffer. If anything, his smirk made her stomach churn.

Vermouth spoke out of nowhere. "You know the male one is much," she paused to prolong the revenge, "much cheaper."

Gin looked like he was about to puke. The paddle dropped down on his lap in an instant. "Was that necessary?"

"No," she gave him a victory peck on the cheek, "but it's fun. I can still get you one for free."

"No, thanks." He scrunched his nose in disgust. "More image to keep me up at night."

"I'm sure you can snore while awake."

"I don't snore." Gin retorted, trying in vain to gather what left of his dignity.

"Want proof?" She dared.

"No." He growled in anger or else.

Akai looked disturbed to say the least. He was probably trying to unheard the conversation. Although his train of thought was cut short when he felt a warm vibrating feeling from his arm. He looked down to find Akemi to giggling, burying the sound into his clothes.

In the end, the chastity was sold for a grand much to the audience's surprise. "The next item is a gambler watch, Swiss made," the man paused then raised what looked like a silver coffin with a hole, "and it had a gun."

As soon as she saw the watch, the fire's heat radiating from her gaze. If you thought Vermouth couldn't use her seduction without doing something inappropriate or wearing flashy clothing, you couldn't be more wrong.

On the side of Gin's knee, the inner side of his thigh, an appropriate yet powerful spot could render Gin helpless. And Vermouth knew the art of manipulating.

Gin raised the paddle as fast as he could possibly be. But still he could felt the scratching touch on his knee. The last thing he need was a poking erection. "I know." He glowered at her using anger to mask other emotion.

Gin naively believed that the tingling feeling would stop when he bided but no, it kept escalating. He was also wrong about the last thing he need. The critical urge now was to refrain from coming in his pant and created a noticeable wet spot on the front.

"Ten thousand," his bid silenced all the other competitors even the auctioneer himself. Because the item wasn't nearly worth half that amount. But sure, his humiliation worth more.

"Sold to the gentleman, number 72." The man couldn't wait hammered down the bid.

"Happy now." Gin glared at Vermouth as she withdrew her cursed hand.

"Very!"

Vermouth perked up at the familiar shadows. "Look who is here."

All four could feel Chianty glare burn a hole on their foreheads. Vermouth gazed at Gin meaningfully.

"I know." He sighed. Next thing they knew he outbid most of all the items the couple had their eye on with a few exceptions when he spotted Korn tried to empty his pocket on wild goose chased.

The auction ended with a pissed off assassin and a very happy other one. It was a miracle that no one discharged his or her weapons since we could always count on Vermouth to conceal her weapons somewhere.

The women killed the time in a coffee shop across the auction house while the men did their duty – paying up the bills. Akai ended up with a necklace matching with the bracelet, which almost blew off his paycheck though that was nothing compare to the number on Gin's bills. The length you went through to make someone happy.

Korn leaned on the counter, commented as Gin finished the paper work. "You genuinely care about her, don't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Gin gave the pen back to the clerk, waited for the people to bring his items.

"Remember when we trashed Vermouth hideout. The way you two organizing the room looked similar." He pointed out. "Not to mention the male clothes in her closet were about your size."

Chianty made some harsh comment about that one.

Gin straightened his back, sighed. "Three," he held up three fingers.

"Three what?" Korn was confused now.

"Three hours mopping up the place."

"You cleaned it up?"

Gin nodded at the clerk bringing his items out, ignored Korn. "Who else? You think she would pass up a change to boss me around."

That and the outraged request for a thirty-year-old Scotch with the reason for emotional distress. He had to deal with Chianty and her snide insults and she was distress. However, he did give her a bottle of 30-year Scotch. An empty bottle.

Vermouth took revenge into her own hand when she flatted all of Chianty's car tires. As a final touch, she wrote 'even?' on the car windshield in bright red lipstick.

There was one problem though. Amuro was mistaken for the betrayed snitch informing about their little adventure while Gin played the gentleman caught in the mess. Basically, he threw Amuro to the sharks. Happy revenge.

/


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Gin hated kids. Everyone who had the luxury of meeting the man knew this. So when he opened the door at 8 o'clock in the morning, he didn't know what was going to turn his life upside down.

"Can I borrow some sugar?" Akemi timidly asked. Her color was slightly pale due to long driven fear or something else.

"Oh! Joy! Come in!" Gin was being the bastard that he prided himself on. His hand still grabbed the door tightly, leaving Akemi no space to squeeze in. "Make yourself at home."

Unfortunately, for dear Akemi, the man was all by himself in the big, empty to do whatever he pleased. That meant terrorizing the neighbors. However, karma was a bitch and she didn't plan on letting him off the hook.

Gin with all his observation skill failed to notice the greenish color on the former healthy face, which resulted in a deep hurling at his feet. Her body folded up like a deck chair. To put in plain word, Akemi simply felt the need to puke on his shoes.

Barf…

What just happened?

"You've got exactly five seconds to get the hell out of my face!" Gin dished out the final warning. His knuckle whitened since he was gripping the doorframe so tightly.

"I …can't." Akemi stuttered, trying very hard to make sense of what just happened. "I think … I'm going to be sick."

Barf…

Needless to say, Gin's expression was even greener than to puke. He silently swore to burn the clothes as soon as they were off his body.

/

"Explain to me why should I let you leave this room alive?" After half an hour of rubbing himself raw, Gin was finally able to calm down.

"I think I'm pregnant." Akemi confessed. Her hands were trembling as she tried to hold a cup of water.

"Again, why?" Gin tilted his head, glared. "Do I look like I care?"

"I'm sorry." Akemi straightened her skirt, collected whatever left of her dignity. "I'll leave now."

But she was stopped short.

"Akai isn't home, is he?" A cruel smile slowly blossomed on his face.

"He wouldn't be home until next week." Someone had to pay the bill, apparently. FBI agent didn't make a whole lot, so in order to afford the luxury they had, he worked extra-long hours include oversea business trip.

Imagine that. Gin thought twistedly.

"Let's go." Gin stood up suddenly, grabbed the key as he went along.

"Where?" Akemi hadn't been able to catch up with his mood change.

"Hospital! You can't be sure now, can you?" Gin cheerfully advised.

"I haven't taken the test yet." She reasoned. This is the first time she had seen him so cheerfully and it scared her to the bone.

"A license doctor would be better now, right?" Gin insisted. There was too much at stake in this. His joy, for example.

Gin was in a dire need for a hobby. It had come to his knowledge that simply collecting antique cars wasn't enough. What would be more appropriate than rubbing Akai in the face with the news of his pregnant wife? Knowing Akemi, she wouldn't just tell him out of the blue. She would plan on days to surprise him or something. And it fitted his plan perfectly.

At last, Akemi gave up on fighting and got in the car anyway. What choice did she have?

"Why are you doing this?" She questioned still weary at his cheerfulness.

"Out of the goodness of my heart." Gin answered sweetly.

"Seriously!" Suddenly, Akemi felt the need to vomit again. An angry Gin, a sarcastic Gin she knew what to expect. But a sweet Gin? Hell would freeze over.

That was when the sign of the hospital caught her eye as he drove pass. "Wait, aren't we going to the St. Louis hospital? You missed the turn."

"We're headed to the Central." Gin replied.

"But it's an hour driving from here?" Something definitely smelled fishy.

The reason was fairly simple. Vermouth gave birth there. And Gin didn't do well with the nurses … or doctors. Let's just say they put him in their mental blacklist.

However, people planned and god laughed.

Only five minutes driving from that said hospital, he could see vehicle making a beeline of U-turn. Not long after, he saw a road block. Apparently, some fool decided to ignore the cute little red light.

"St. Louis?" Akemi happily commented.

"St. Louis."

/

"You!" The nurse at the reception growled.

"It's me, happy? Now, shut up and do your job!" Oh, how much Gin hated the nosy nurses.

Her glanced stopped short at Akemi beside him. A sneer found a way to accompany her mocked. "Another girl. Someone has poor records with women."

"What happened to doctor-patient confidentiality?" Gin quirked an eyebrow.

"It has nothing to do with the patient. You know it." Turn to Akemi, her slicing word became sweet honey. "Hurry along, dear. I'll show you the paperwork."

"But I haven't…"

"You're here for a pregnancy test, correct?" The nurse retorted.

"Yes, but how…"

"Come now."

Before Akemi even realized what was going on, she stuck with a bunch of paper work. However, she took the opportunity when she got the chance to talk to the said nurse as she handed out the paper. "What did he do?"

"I can't tell you much. But I'm sure you can figure out on your own." Then she leaned closer to whisper in her ear. "Hairless monkey."

"Say that and you'll get a confession."

Aside from the awkward moment the doctor reluctantly congratulated a very bored Gin and an excited Akemi seven-week old fetus, everything was relatively normal. You see. Gin only need to confirm about Akemi's pregnancy and her plan afterward for his twisted new hobby.

"Can you keep a secret? I want to surprise him." She pleaded on the way home.

All was going as smirked. "What do you think?" Not gonna happen, dear.

He was going to have so much fun rubbing Akai with the news.

But little to Gin's knowledge, Akemi had another agenda of her own thanks to the nurse.

/

**A/N:** Thank you for every faithful readers are still waiting. I'm just stupid to think writing two stories as the same time is easy. I'll update more frequently from now on.

**Updated a/n: **Your favourite character will make her grand appearance. Be patient.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It had been some time now since he last felt the need to sneak out of the house. For what purpose, you may wonder. Here he was walking into a dry cleaner to …well, have his trouser dry clean. Oh, and he did burn the unfortunate slippers he was wearing that day – a life-changing day for dear Akemi.

Gin thought about burning it. He really did. His formerly good pair of trouser was now reek of stinking smell and a constant reminder of how disgustingly it got there.

Oh, he would burn it. He would, eventually. However, for now, it served him better dried clean.

He did know that he acted differently though Vermouth didn't really seem to mind and went about her day. But he assumed she must have noticed when Katie asked. "What's got into you?" Like he wolfishly smiling or as Sherry used to comment barring his teeth all day was anything of the ordinary.

With all the excitement bubbled beneath the surface, he went on autopilot. Gin could swear to every divine being out there that he had no ideals how he ate, bathed and warmly tucked in bed.

Long story short, he was lying, hands tucked behind his head, eye burning some holes in the ceiling. When he was once again in command of all his senses, the room was pitch black. Gin deduced that it must be late since he could hear Vermouth breathing softly from an arm length away.

Out of pure curiosity as he could possibly possess and perhaps a little of childish nature, he sat up, scanning the room. It almost, almost felt as if he was the only living man on earth. The utmost quiet that only night can provide. He had stayed up late; sometime he went on several days without a wink of sleep. But that was for a mission to complete, people to killed, information to gain. All of those experiences and he never felt so quiet. Maybe with the adrenalin rushing through his vein he could hardly acknowledge this. Strangely, he didn't oppose to this new found peace for as long as it lasted, approximately three seconds.

Now time for some mischiefs as his eyes was used to the dark. And who would draw more attention than the only other human being in the room? Slowly, his finger, walked it way toward her shoulder since the woman preferred facing her back to him as if his face would disinterest her somehow. He didn't notice the habit when they were fuck buddies. Oh! Was he thinking? They were still fuck buddies minus the he living in her house thing.

He gave one poke, two pokes. And on the third try, it was safe to assume she was way pass dreamland. A kid would draw on her face, but Gin was more mature than that or should I say more pervert than that. Gin had an exceptional talent at foreplay though rarely used since paid whores were paid to serve and Vermouth. Everything has Vermouth involved, he preferred pain. And yet that woman somehow found his new trait of violence enjoyable so there was never a need for such method.

He reached over cupping her breast and tweaked the flesh slightly. It didn't have to be a specific location as in having a name to give the satisfying effect. Women had more sensitive nature than he could exploit, especially when he knew every single one of them. For someone with a bag full of experience and annoyingly not all with him, the most effective spot usually resided where people least expected it to be. Gin opened his mouth to blow whist of air at her earlobe. Quickly after, he noticed the shortness of breath, the fast heartbeat and muck more importantly the faint moan. Vermouth may appear dissolute but her calculating nature precede her cover. As lusting as she wanted people to think was a very control performance to please whoever happened to be the audience. Even until now, he wasn't sure which was true and which wasn't. One could only deduce so much.

He drew the blanket off her body to give his finger more room to work on. He bit and nibbled every inch from her ear down to her spine. The more effort he made the more verbal her moan was.

"Uhm…"

His hands now had the full access to the inner side of her bra. He wouldn't be satisfied with just the incoherent grunt. Without any sign, he stopped and observed closely. For a second, the world seemed to stop.

"More…"

Yes! He thought. There you go.

This was way more fun than his new Porsche. Suddenly, an urgent need took over. Gin resumed his magic work with a new twist.

"Say my name." He commanded patronizingly. Finally, he could win truly and completely.

"Uhm…" One more word from victory.

Yes…Come one. He didn't dare to slack off now. His fingers were now working at full speed.

"Raymond."

Tick.

Tock.

Gin's eyes widen in confuse.

The…heck…!? Don't tell me… She was xxx with some blokes named...

Then his senses kick in.

"You!?" He jumped out of his skin if it was possible.

Vermouth curled up while shaking from a fit of giggling, holding her stomach so tight that it hurt. Eventually, her laugh died out but before Gin could react, she grabbed the pillow and whacked his head. "That's for interrupting my beauty sleep."

To his utmost terror, she simply fluffed the other pillow and went back to sleep. He did everything and she still comfortable fell back to bed. He asked in disbelief. "Sleep trumps sex?"

"Of course!" Vermouth replied certainly, buried half of her face into the invitingly warmth pillow.

Suddenly, he knew the feeling to be run over by a herd of racehorse though it didn't last long when rage took over.

Foreplay be damn. He showed her. Play with fire and you burn.

"Gin! What are you…?"

/

Akai had a pair of earplug in his car. He used them whenever he went home late, driving on the side of the road that had an unfortunate close to his neighbor bedroom on the off chance, they were at it...again. However, they didn't seem to have much effect tonight. He wondered if he could get his car soundproof, possibly his room too.

He couldn't believe he traveled half way around the world to hear this.

/

A/N: Merry Christmas. Hope it's still Christmas to you.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

"Gin! I can't babysit Katie tomorrow." Akai repaired to explain with a pair of earplug in an arm length on the line.

"Really?" Vermouth returned.

"…" Akai paused in midair by surprise then asked. "Where is Gin?"

"Oh! He's here?" She answered innocently.

"…" Akai froze up version two. "Why can't Gin come to the phone?"

Bad feeling. Akai's sixth sense sank down his stomach.

"He's asleep." She replied mattered-of-factly.

"…" People would think he used to her sucker punch sarcasm by now. "Wake him!"

"No!" Vermouth refused outrageously.

"…" He was about to give the wall some beating as of this moment. "Why not?"

"Cuteness!"

Akai hanged up and swore to his sanity that Akemi would handle all the phone call from then on.

However, to consider all possibilities frankly, you couldn't really blame Vermouth when Gin snuggled up to her belly. This might sound strange but sometime the couch made best sleeping arrangement.

"What was that all about?" Gin mumbled while his face still buried miles deep into someone else's body.

"For once, Gin! Can you just pretend?" Vermouth whined out of frustration, brows knitted.

"Hey! Your rude phone call woke me up?" Gin growled, one elbow pushed against the arm of the couch to partially sit up.

"Spoil sport!" She stood up with no regard for Gin's delicate balance; his head hit the pillow hard after a little bouncing of its own.

/

Meanwhile in the cozy house of Mister and Misses Shuichi.

"So can you tell me now?" Akai questioned excitedly, cruelly threw his cell away as if it was infectious. "That's important news you got."

"Could you wait until tomorrow? I have something special repaired." Her speech was unfortunately interrupted with several knocks on the door. "I'm coming."

"So…"

More knocks and this time more frequently.

"I'll just get the door." Akemi sighed defeatingly.

Akai wondered who it could be. Definitely not his neighbor, he was momentarily off a very creepy phone call with them.

The door crept opened to reveal an unexpected yet familiar figure. She casually greeted. "Hi, sis!"

"Shiho chan!" Akemi yelped as Akai's eyeball made a little round and round on the floor. "Come on in. You must be tired. I'll draw a bath. Hit up the oven." She went on and on.

"Sis, sis! Calm down, you're rambling!" The little sibling had to intervene. Both of her hands caught Akemi's shoulder, then rubbing in the vertical interval along her upper arms to calm her down.

"I'm just so excited." Akemi reasoned an apology for her recent fuss.

Hey, you weren't _that_ excited earlier. Akai grumbled silently.

"For more good news, I can visit you as long as I want to."

Bad news for me. Akai swore imaginably.

"Really? What about the project you are working on?" The only reason Shiho stayed in Japan was for some mathematic projects. She had sponsors and friends there.

"Actually, that was one of the good news. I solved it." Shiho flied the earliest flight she could to tell them in person before the media could.

"You solved the millennium problems?" Akai asked in utmost disbelief.

"I did."

"But it's only been three years." Akemi still hadn't thought of the possibilities.

"I did it."

"You did it." Sisters hugged. Sisters celebrated. No man allowed.

Okay! What was the important news earlier? Completely off Akemi's mind. Akai bitterly asked himself. North Pole wind blew pass him.

"We can spend the whole day together shopping." Shiho suggested.

"Yes, yes! I know…"

Wait a minute. Akai suddenly remembered something very importance. He secretly snatched the cell off the couch and dialed Gin's number while it was still in his pant then he canceled the call after the first ring.

As expected, Gin called back.

"Excuse me!" Akai acted innocently, looking at the screen. "_Our neighbor._" His voice changed to a deep, threatening tone while facing Akemi.

Oopsies. In the midst the joy, they temporally forgot about the psychopaths of a neighbor across the street, the cake in the oven. Oh, great bundle of joys when she found out.

"What? I told you I couldn't babysit Katie." He completely ignored whatever was on the other line. He paused for a second as if the person was trying to convince him when actually Gin was having a bunch of question marks flooding his mind. "Fine, I'll babysit but you owe me."

Gin quickly made sense of the situation regardless. "Okay, so either your sister or sister in law is visiting?"

Before Gin had his answer, Akai hanged up.

"Emergency. You know how that is." Akai apologetically explained.

"I can babysit. Tomorrow is my first day off for a very long time." After spending a year with the detective boys, she deserved an A+.

Okay. Shiho babysit Gin and Vermouth's daughter. Akai imagined. God kill me now.

/

"Vermouth!" Gin called out.

Tomorrow would be fun. He anticipated.

"What?" Vermouth replied.

"Look like you can go to that theater thingy." He remarked casually or rather disgustingly.

"The show calls Blue Moon. At least remember the freaking name." She threw an apple at him, which he caught effortlessly. Vermouth had to admit Gin was a hopeless case when it came to art.

/

Shiho took a sip from her hot cocoa when her sister busy preparing the meal. "Just so you know Ran, Shinichi and his parents are checking in a hotel right now."

"So? Your point is?" He smirked.

"Whatever you're hiding better is good, understood?" She smiled. And Akai saw imaginary dark purple air flowing through that smile.

"Yes, ma'am." He swore his commanding officer wasn't this scary.

"Wait, Shinichi and Ran, I get it. But why are Mister and Misses Kudo here?" He wondered.

"Apparently they had tickets to the sold out play tomorrow." She searched her memory for a name and explained in detail. "Blue Moon something."

"And one more thing." Shiho remarked.

There's more? His nightmare was slowly coming true. God, do you hate me or something.

"My luggage isn't going to walk itself to my room." She suggested. "Chop, chop."

In the end, he did haul the suitcase all the way up stair.

"Happy now?"

"Not yet!" The little sister laughed.

"What?"

"There's more. In the cab. Outside." She slowly explained.

Normally, the driver wouldn't wait that long but she paid extra for the sheer joy of torturing him.

What have I ever done to you? Akai growled frustratingly but in secret.

Marrying my sister for starter. If Shiho heard the voice in his mind, she would have answered something like that.

People planed and god laughed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the delay. With the Tết holiday and the mid term exam, I've barely managed this chapter. **

Valentine is one of the most devious schemes to put our wallets on a dreadful diet. Unfortunately, unlike a magic trick, even when you completely understand the mechanism behind the screen, there was no way you would risk the future's happiness of your lower half body. The ultimate plan mortal souls could create.

Apparently, it didn't help if your twentieth wedding anniversary happened on the same day. Yusaku could mourn the sacrifice of his wallet later. Now, the man had better thing to do. Yes, accompany his special lady to the theatre.

The doorman politely greeted them as the couple walked out of the hotel. Yukiko had been so thrilled. Those house seats were hard to come by, extremely so. He almost jumped out of his skin when his phone rang. The kids had their love life to worry about and his editor wouldn't risk getting fired. That would leave one man.

Yusaku put on his best poker face and excused himself for a teensy, tiny second. "Hello?"

"The tickets are up to your liking, I presume?" A moderate with a hint of mischief voice replied.

"You call to flaunt." His expression darkened quicker than stock market flunking.

"Of course not. What kind of a friend would I be?" Yusaku could feel him grinning on the other side of the line, which is also disturbingly similar to the way python trap and squeeze the prey to its death. "No, I call to inform you about that special for-tonight-only gift. You know the one you forget to give your wife every year."

The fact that his friend emphasized on the last two words didn't go unnoticed. Truth be told, he didn't really planning on anything in particularly. It wasn't that he forgot. After celebrating the 5th, the 10th, the 15th anniversary, why would the 20th be anything more special. "What she doesn't know won't kill her!"

"One more thing I am obligated to inform you. There weren't just two house seats." Yusaku immediately knew what he implied. The man was notorious for his broker like position in the British government. The last time he set him up it was with the queen herself.

"A small price to pay! Who do I have to deal with this time?" He sighed.

"A small bonus to pay." The friend corrected. "Those gift of your cost me a fortune."

"Yusaku, what's taking so long?" With the way she was stomping her high heal it looked painful. And they were aiming at him.

"I owe you my life." He hung up before the man could comprehend his answer.

/

Akai was having a dream or a nightmare. In his dream/nightmare, his sister in law, the Japanese detective and that karate girl were babysitting his neighbor's kid. Oh, it didn't look like much of a nightmare, one may think. But wait, it got better. The only one neighbor who let or force him babysit the kid happened to be psychopathic assassins. That wasn't even the best part. The best part would be he wasn't dreaming.

"What's your name?" Ran asked while crouching down.

"I'm Kate. But you can call me Katie." Her hands sprung into the air. It must be the sugar working through her body. She had a very hefty lunch in which her mother gave her an extra slice of pity pie to make up for leaving her child with her neighbor again.

They were in a little awe with the adorable girl. That wouldn't last for long. Akai thought after pinching himself multiple times. He would attend to the bruises tomorrow. Damn, he spent a small fortune reserving a table with candle light and everything. So much for romance.

"Hey, I should call the restaurant. You guys are staying for dinner right?" Be polite, Akai. He mumbled in his mind. You could have whatever you want next valentine.

"Why can't we make dinner? It's early." Katie suggested, her expression saddened a little. "I've only had dinner with mom and dad. And they're busy."

Oh, so we didn't count. The Shuichi couple bitterly thought.

"You're right. It's much more fun. We can go grocery shopping together." Shiho quickly suggested in an effort of lighten up the mood.

"I can repair some new dishes I've been studying." Ran, who would be a proper chef someday, agreed with her friend.

As the gang with newfound purpose proceeding to the supermarket, Akai took the driver seat with the detective next him. Two men shouldn't be in the way of the women who obviously out number them. "You haven't said a word."

The boy was embarrassed a little for zoning out but he replied anyway. "I have seen her face somewhere. The overwork must be getting to me."

Oh, you will know how right you are. Akai commented in his head. Looking at the rear mirror, he noticed his wife seem a little too preoccupied to his liking. But he quickly banished that thought. With everything was going on, it was normal to be nervous.

Akemi took the chances when the two girls were chatting away to scold Katie. "You shouldn't have lied."

"Why not? I got what I want." Her big blue eye opened widely, she sounded confused at Akemi's tone.

"Katie! Shinichi here is a detective like Lincoln Rhyme [1]." Akai struck up the conversation with the girls.

"You read Jeffery Deaver's [2] novel?" He was amazed and confused at the same time. A girl her age would be interest in princesses and fairy tale.

"Only about Lincoln. He's so cool. My dad read to me minus the bloody part."

In a brief moment, Gin sounded amazing.

[1] The main character in the bone collector.

[2]The author of the bone collector.

/

The group took their time picking out fruit and debating on what they were going to make. It was pleasant to say the least. Katie thought until she walked into something and fell flat on her butt.

Turn out that something was someone. The thug was covered in tattoo minus the stereotype, but it helps to figure out what kind of a man he was when he flicked the cigarette above her head.

"What the hell?" Shinichi yelled out as he saw the red dot dangerously close to her face and got the attention of the other four.

Shiho crouched down to help Kate up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." She tried her very best to smile but she was obviously in pain.

Ran was beyond pissed. Her legs were in position to strike but Akai quickly flunk out his hand in her way. "Don't, Ran. He's with the Russian mob."

"Oh, you're smart." The man commented then he crouched down to Katie's eye level. "Accident happened, right?'

"Yeah. It was an accident." She smiled and replied.

Akai could label himself as a veteran. And he knew this feeling so well. The calm before the storm. He swore they all felt it as the silence swallowed them all.

As the thug casually was casually walking away headed to the escalator, he was properly on his way down. Katie suddenly broke the silence. "Can I have this box of bubble gum?" She pointed to the one with round gum

"Of course." Who could have the heart to deny her of a small comfort after such thing?

But Akai can felt it in his bone, the chilling fear crippled his bone. It may seem long but everything happened in matter of second so the tattoo man wasn't very far away.

Suddenly, Katie opened the box and scooped a handful of gum in her small hand. Ran was quick to scold. "You can't open it now."

"I'm sorry." Katie apologized meekly and hurriedly shoved everything back to the box, in which she failed and somehow managed to drop everything on the floor. The man was careless enough to bump into a three year old so he was helpless against the small balls heading his way. Unfortunately, for him, he lost his balance right when he was about to step on to the escalator. The supermarket was practically empty which meant there was no one stopping him in his fall.

"He's right. Accidents do happen." Katie smiled as she watched the thug rolling down. "It looks painful."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

The man who came with the storm. He existed for crisis. He existed because of crisis. It was only fair since he was born from crisis.

His bony face was something could neither be described as handsome nor ugly. But average was even more wrong to use. He was standing in the shadow of streets light, waiting. Bystanders could not see his face, though they knew he was there. And they rushed passed him as their instinct urged them to. He checked his watch. The grocery buyer should be home any minute.

/

"Hell, no." Gin grumbled as they made their way down to the dress circle. It was near opening time, the place was crawling with people. However, that was not bothering Gin at all. In fact, people were the last thing on his mind since he made out who would be seated next to them.

"Hello, Yukiko." Vermouth smiled as she greeted her former friend from behind.

"Sharon." She replied without turning her head back. Cold sweat flooded her temple. She knew that voice from anywhere.

Vermouth went on introducing without the care in the world. "You remember Gin, yes?" She darted her eyes to the side. "He tried to kill your son."

/

Akai and Akemi had what people called a telepathic conversation. They didn't know how but they did it.

Akai pretended to have his entire focus on the road as they made the ride home. _"How would you tell someone that they had been babysitting for the very people who tried to kill them?"_ He glanced to his wife who was sitting in the front.

"_Do we wait until after dinner or something?"_ She returned his thought.

He weighted the options._ "Well, definitely after. We want to eat, at least."_

They would never hear the end of this. They just knew.

/

"I did not sign up for this." Gin looked furious while the famous novel made a quick look around their surroundings. This was not a coincident. The university was far too lazy.

The four seats on the right and the two seats on the left of the couple were conveniently empty. And as far as he could remember, no one seemed to be searching for those seats. For a sold out show, it was beyond reason.

"Well, seem like Michael has another idea." Vermouth calmly redirected his anger.

"You knew him." Yukiko turned around in disbelief. Then, a thought occurred to her. She swatted her husband right on the arm, which made the man yelp indignantly. "You got tickets from him."

"I'm not staying for this." Gin refused.

"Sure, go." She didn't even bother to argue which in turn made him suspicious.

"What did you do?" That woman looked far too comfortable for his trouble.

"Whatever do you mean?" She replied, but her eyes were twinkling with mischievous.

Gin seemed as if he realized something and quickly patted down his pocket. He snarled. "Give it back."

"You mean your key?" She poked around her bag as if she was looking for it earnestly. "Or your wallet?"

Before he could reply, the light was off and people were looking at them curiously. "Sit down, Gin. You're making a scene."

Gin lost the chance to get the hell out right under his nose. While Vermouth made it down to her seat next to Yukiko in their bewilderment.

"You haven't changed." Yukiko smiled in all of the surprises that night. "So Michael is one of you."

"No, Yukiko." She sighed. "He is my son."

"What do you mean son?" Yukiko almost yelled, but soon realized where she was and toned it down several notches.

"What? You don't know how it works." Gin chimed in. He seemed too happy for his present predicament.

"Shut up, now." Vermouth said in a sweet murderous tone to no avail.

Because he added. "The question you should ask, women, is how many?"

"There are more." She screamed while shaking her arm fervently. "It is my bribe's maid, isn't it? I knew she looked like you."

"What do you know? This is more fun than I thought." Gin smirked.

Vermouth finally gave up and sighed. "She will be four this year." She answered as she flipped through her phone and pulled up some of Kate's pictures.

"Oh my god. She is adorable." Before Vermouth knew it, Yukiko was in possession of her phone and unlikely to return it anytime soon. In truth, she didn't mind, especially when she could mock Gin. How do you like it now? She thought while facing Gin.

He huffed and focused his gaze elsewhere. This was not how he hoped the night would go.

Meanwhile, Yusaku realized. Had they just fought?

/

They cooked. They ate. They seated down comfortably on the couch. It was high time for the news to come out.

They did not know it then. But the plan was ruined the moment they heard knocking. When Akai got the door, he did not believe who was standing there. A ghost from his past. "Michael Hamilton." He mumbled.

A name that never rang any bell. However, you could pick up a magnifying glass and find him from any serious newspaper or any TV news in a time of crisis. But never in the front, never in a position where he would draw too much attention. Always in the back. Always behind someone. Always.

"Michael." Kate, who was sitting leisurely on Ran's lap, dashed to the door and into his open arm. He swatted down so that the girl would have an easy leap onto him.

"Mr. Hamilton." Shiho was the first to acknowledge him much to everyone else surprise.

"You knew him?" Shinichi asked, carefully examined the stranger.

"He sponsored my research."

"Shiho! You knew better than that." Akai angrily replied. He was about to have a heart attack.

"I'm not stupid." She answered with a little venom in her voice. "I wouldn't do anything fishy."

Which brought us back to three years ago.

In a fancy restaurant somewhere in Tokyo, at the center of the dining hall, there were only three people to be seen. Two guests and a waiter who was too far to eavesdropping.

"Unlimited funding?" Shiho repeated what she had seen from the contracts laying in front of her. "Do you take me for a fool?"

"No." The man leisurely took his time savoring his wine before setting the glass down. He tilted his head as a signal to the waiter who bowed and retrieved a file folder.

"What is this?" Shiho looked questionably at the file.

"Read it." He suggested, knitting his hand together to rest his chin upon them.

With much doubt, Shiho still complied and carefully examined the document until one word shattered her world. One single word. "APTX-4869."

"Before your parents gave the rein to you, they tested on a subject." He explained. "There are significant side effects. But the subject survived."

He paused a few second for the information to soak in. "She is my mother. Finish the work of your parent started. You owned us that much."

Akai should have known better. He should have. Everything was evidently cleared from the beginning. He knew something was off that night. But he didn't press it. Gin was too caring. He never cared before. Why then? What had changed?

Gin had tried to kill Vermouth before. He surely could care less about bullet wounds, let alone a migraine. But in the before, he could care less because it was nothing. He could not care less that night. Not anymore , since he didn't know how it would eventually turn out. Gin was genially scared.

There was a reason Vermouth chose London of all places to raise her daughter. Akai could see it then. Everything just clicked like pieces of a puzzle. "She chose to stay here because she trusts you."

"If you think for one second that your mother would accept her help, you are in for an uphill battle." Akai gently pointed out.

"Mr. Shuichi. You should understand something." He replied. "My mother abandoned me since I was barely a day old. Do you think I would let her choose?"

Michael turned to Shiho and asked. "Do you have it now? The treatment."

"I still have to see her."

"You will." He checked his watch and added. "Soon."

"One thing you have it wrong, Mr. Shuichi." He then met Akai's eye. "My mother does not trust anyone."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

What just happened? Gin asked himself. He knew he should have killed that brat when he had a chance. An experimental drug seemed like a smart choice then. Gin cursed his judgment sometimes. Where was he? Oh, yes. This happened.

They or the female of the species decided that it would be nice to take a stroll outside in the middle of February. Naturally, the men reluctantly followed suit. At one point, Yusaku threw in the tower. "Did you plan anything? Better cancel it by now." He spoke to Gin as they were walking a few steps behind the women.

"Don't even mention it. I got a kid free day for nothing." Gin grumbled solving both hands in his pocket with more force than necessary as if protesting. He even went as far as bribing Kate to spend more time with her brother. Not that she needed much convincing.

The older Kudo simply nodded in understanding. They both suffered from the hand of these women. This wasn't the first time and not likely to be the last.

On the other hand, the women seemed to have the time of their lives.

"I didn't know it would be so much fun." Yukiko somehow managed to attach herself to Vermouth's arm for the entire 2 hours 11 minutes and 39 seconds. Oh, that included the curtain call. For a while, Gin thought she – no, that woman sprouted roots where her arm wrapped around Vermouth's and would have to be removed surgically.

"I could try that on my kid." Yukiko continued. Either she was oblivious to his murderous intent or she was simply immune to it though her husband didn't seem to take Gin seriously.

In case you were wondering, she was talking about Vermouth earlier show with his keys and wallet. That reminded Gin. He needed to check if his credit cards were in place. Vermouth had a sticky hand and when she got her paws on his wallet, the cards magically maxed out. It had only been a few hours, but you would never know. Better safe than penniless.

"Excuse me!" Vermouth's voice woke Gin up and out of his dream like state with two of his fingers still poking inside the wallet. Vermouth seemed to have stopped a couple of women down on their way home. What truly surprised him was her accent. _Why are you sounding like French now?_ Gin cursed.

"It's our first time in London. We seem to be lost." Vermouth explained to the couple and all the while made sure to gesture at Yukiko. She took advantage of the fact that both Gin and Yusaku were quite a few steps behind, far enough to not be seen as a group. People took a few second to determine if a stranger was a threat and Vermouth used that window to move closer and showed them the address on her phone.

And of course they were delighted to help. "We are on X so you have to go around the Y…" The brown hair one explained.

"Maybe it's faster to take this road…" Her company countered and pointed out another route on Vermouth's phone app.

While the two were engrossed in their own debate, Vermouth's hand disappeared into the red hair woman bag. Gin couldn't see what she was doing, but Yukiko appeared to be fascinated enough for the both of them. _My condolences, Kudo's brat._ Gin thought devilishly seeing that Vermouth was in her teaching mood. But well if he had to suffer why not let the brat joy in the "fun".

"Oh, so we'll just go straight ahead and take the first street on the right." Vermouth concluded their little dispute or else it would probably go on until the end of time. The couple looked quite pleased at their accomplishment, not knowing they had been played all along.

"Yes, just go straight ahead." The brown hair woman assured.

"So…" The blonde hair purposely dragged out her question with one of those blush you normally saw on too-much-free-time-sugar-high teenage girls. Maybe there wasn't an age limit on that one. "How long have you two been together? We just got married." She announced showing off her ring by holding both her hand and her wife up to eye level which annoyed Gin to no end. In his opinion, the woman was overtly perky.

It took the both of them a full two seconds to realize what was going on. "Oh, we are not…" Vermouth tried to explain, but for once, her speech failed her.

"They are not anything." Gin;s hand squeezed Yukiko's shoulder. Didn't stop there, he turned to her with a snarl. "You're standing too close."

While Yukiko was recovering her shock, the two strangers continued."We just thought…" The brown hair woman profusely defended her partner or tried to since she didn't get to finish.

"You thought wrong." He grinned, which made the newly wed physically cringed. The couple never knew a smile could be so terrifying.

Thankfully, Yukiko disrupted the tense situation while Vermouth shot a glare at Gin, which made him withdrawing his hand. "Is that your driver license?" She pointed at a card on the sidewalk.

The blonde picked up and dusted it off with her finger just in case. "Yes, it's her license." She confirmed and turned her gaze to the other as if confused.

She pulled out her purse in disbelief. "I swore I put it in my wallet." But there were more surprise for her or the two of them.

While she was searching for her wallet, the blonde hair woman spotted something in said purse. "Isn't that my phone? What is it doing in your purse?"

"I don't know." She was just as confused until she realized. "Hey, where is my phone?"

"Try to call it." Yukiko suggested momentarily forgot Gin's previous outburst. At this point, she was even more curious than they were.

The brown hair woman dialed her phone number. Not so long after, they all heard it. Her phone rang from inside of the blonde back pocket.

Holding her phone in one hand, she could only utter a word. "How?"

Before the couple could recover from their bewilderment, Yukiko clung to Vermouth's arm and walked off without forgetting to shoot Gin one hell of a smirk.

"You have to teach me, Sharon." Yukiko looked at her with an unmistaken expectation of a child asking for her new toy.

Vermouth smiled at her plead. It reminded her of the good old days. "Have I ever refused you anything?"

"That's why I love you." She cheered, then turned around and stuck her tongue out Gin. If you carefully examined his face, you could see a vein about to burst.

Yusaku patted Gin on his shoulder sympathetically. His wife could be childish from time to time. Her cheerfulness was part of her beauty.

"You don't have to scare people off, you know." Yusaku commented as they made their way down the block.

"I don't have to, I want to." Gin's eyes still glared daggers at Yukiko wishing her demise.

/

Meanwhile, a solemn air enveloped Akai's household.

Shiho sat down on the couch in a defeating manner. Ran was right next to Shiho and tried her best to comfort her friend with a warm embrace. "I don't know which was scarier? The fact that Gin is our neighbor or the fact that I has been working with Vermouth's these past three years?"

Michael took a seat on the sofa as well separately from the girls, she didn't need more pressure then. "Kate, come here." He called out. "Better keep you close on the off chance your dad survive Yukiko.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

They were staring at her. There she sat comfortably in her brother's lap. Thus, technically speaking, they were staring at Michael's lap.

"Well, she does have his nose." Shinichi commented, continue to dissect her facial structure. He and Shiho, who have a direct exposure to the man mentioned, considered Kate's existence on par with an albino rhino.

"What are your parent like?" The scientist pushed for more information while crouching on eye level with the child.

"My mom is pretty." She wrinkled her nose at the word "dad". "But my dad is evil."

Those, who had known Gin in the room, couldn't help but gave a mental "agree".

"Well, I know. But what made you think so?" She stumbled at a terrifying theory. "Did he do something?"

"My friend, Sarah, has a white, fluffy bunny. She asked him. What do you think of my bunny?" She paused for dramatic effect. "He said taste good. Can you believe it?"

"Well, I can." The detected agreed while the rest the room at a loss for word.

"What did mother say?" Michael asked. He hadn't heard of this story before.

"She was too busy laughing." She huffed felling a little annoyed when Vermouth found the whole situation amusing.

…

Here how it went.

"You can't say that." Vermouth smacked Gin's on the arm while trying very, very hard to pull herself together.

"What?" He replied half confused half annoyed. "Don't act like you haven't had one."

"Still, don't say that." She felt a little bit guilty at Kate's disbelieve expression. Her mouth just hanging out in the air.

"Well, you liked lunch, didn't you?" He grinned from ear to ear, his eye twinkled at her absolute terrified face. "Tender, tender stew."

"You're lying." She turned to her mother in a desperate attempt to get out of this horrible feeling. "He's lying."

"Of course he is. What do you expect?" She answered with one foot stomped quietly on Gin's pinky toe. They were wearing slippers, which left the little fella completely exposed to the world. In another world, Gin gritted his teeth so hard that his teeth worned out from grinding.

…

Michael made a mental note to take out anything rabbit related to his menu.

"Wouldn't that make your mom evil, too?" Shiho made her first mistake in her future parenthood. Using logic with children.

"But…" She stuttered for reasons, though she soon found one. "But she smells nice."

Well, she was three.

/

Somewhere else in London.

The Kudo didn't have a car, thus, they decided to ride with Vermouth and Gin. In truth, Yukiko agreed instantly once she knew her kid were babysitting Sharon's daughter. The plan was to make a quick stop at the house since her hotel was near the neighborhood. They or the three of them with the exception of Gin were waiting on the sidewalk as he went to get the car. It didn't take long to see a black BMW heading to them.

As soon as Yukiko moved to open the door, Gin immediately rolled down his window and yelled out. "Keep your contact with my car to a minimum."

"What?" She was literately frozen in place, moving nothing but her lip.

"You shouldn't even be near any of my cars. It's a crime in itself." Ironically enough for a man who spent his whole life breaking every law in the books.

"Here I thought you don't hold grudges." Vermouth sarcastically commented being the only person who knew what he was talking about. "Remember New York, Yukiko, you brought Shinichi and Ran with you."

"You were there?"

"Who do you think bought that coat?" Gin retorted. Vermouth greeted the three of them in front of the theater in Captain Radish disguise.

…

Gin, who happened to be in town, reluctantly agreed to drive Vermouth after much blackmailing effort. "Does that friend of yours by any chance drove a silver Jaguar?" He asked as Vermouth was getting into the car. He was made to wait nearly an hour somewhere near her house. Needless to say he had too much free time. Thus, he thought it was a good idea to tap into police radio.

Then all hell broke loose.

_Yukiko, you didn't_. Vermouth mentally face palmed.

"Go buy me the biggest coat you can find." Vermouth blatantly ordered. Between all of the dress up, she didn't have time to put on another disguise for coat shoping.

"What?"

"Or you could stay here and watch me doing my make up." She smiled so gentle that you felt a chill down your spine while pulling out a mustache mask from a hidden compartment.

"You keep those in your car?" It was a retorted question. After seeing her smile, he was all too happy to get out of the car.

…

"He didn't approve of your driving." She explained.

"That coat was bloody expensive." He added frustratingly.

"To be fair, I did buy you a coffee." She innocently replied but her eye were twinkling.

After that night Gin learned a valuable lesson to always hold his breath while kissing a mustache dude since you could accidentally inhale the beard or worse choke on it.

_You're not going to stop, aren't you?_ Gin realized with much regret as he saw the look on the Vermouth face through the rear mirror.


End file.
